Kahvinhuuruinen kuppila
by Liibooboo
Summary: Berwald omistaa kahvilan jossa  ainakin  Den, Feliks, Tino ja Matthew työskentelevät. Muut maat ovat asiakkaina. / DenNor, LietPol, SuFin, Spamano, PrusHun, GerIta, FrUK...
1. Ei vielä

Elikkäs moi vaan kaikille ja kiitos kun eksyit lukemaan ficciäni :D Tämä on ensimmäinen ficci jonka kirjoitan, joten en ole yhtään varma mitä tästäkin tulee... Muunlaisia novelleja olen kyllä kirjoitellut aika reilustikin.

**Ja tässä nyt siitä ficistä perustietoja:**

**Nimi: **Kahvinhuuruinen kuppila

**Yhteenveto: **Berwald omistaa kahvilan jossa ainakin Den, Tino, Feliks ja Matthew työskentelevät. Muut maat ovat kanta-asiakkaita.

**Laji: **Romantiikka ja huumori

**Luokka**: K+ - T, suomeksi n. K11

**Paritukset: **DenNor, LietPol, FrUK, SuFin, Spamano, GerIta, PrusHun, RussFin...

**Varoitukset**: Sisältää jonkin verran kiroilua ja väkivaltaa sekä seksuaalista häirintää (lue: Francis on mukana ficissä). Lisäksi varoitan siitä ettei ficin juonesta ole minkäänlaista suunnitelmaa, eli mitä tahansa voi tapahtua... Ja käytän ihan näitä ihmisnimiä jos siitä nyt pitää varoittaa.

**Tekijänoikeidet: **Hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle, juoni on omani.

Ja käytän Tanskasta, Norjasta ja Islannista ihan näitä ulkomaisia lyheteitä kun en pysy kärryillä kaikista mahdollisista nimistä joita heistä käytetään :3

* * *

"Den! Heti pois häiritsemästä asiakkaita!" Berwald karjahti keittiöstä.

Huomautus tuli selvästi oikeaan aikaan: Den, jonka hiukset olivat vielä tavallistakin enemmän pystyssä, istui kuin tatti pöydässä joka kuului Norille ja Icelle. Veljekset näyttivät selvsti kärsivän tanskalaisen yli-innokkaasta selityksestä... Varsinkin Icen korvista pursusi savu tanskalisen sanojen vuoksi.

Den ei kuitenkaan huomioinut pomonsa huutoa millään tavalla.

"Nor, älä ole niin julma minulle!" hän valitti. "Sinä _tiedät _että syvällä sisimmässäsi rakastat minua! Minä ainakin rak..."

Mihen rakkaudentunnustuksen keskeytti norjalaisen antama luja nyrkinisku. Suoraa vatsaan...

"AAAAAH!"

"Siis niinku OMG Nor, löiksä tota niinkui oikeesti? Vaikse on niinku sun poikaystävä?" Nämä kysymykset tulvivat vaaleanpunaiseen esiliinaan sonnustautuneen 16-vuotiaan pojan suusta. Hän kurkki uteliaana Norin ja Denin sohvan takaa.

"Hän EI ole poikaystäväni!" Nor karjahti.

"...vielä" Den lisäsi huohottaen.

"Ei mitään vielä! Turpa kiinni, Den! Ja kuka sinä edes olet?" norjalainen kysyi pinkkiessuiselta pojalta.

"Mä oon Feliks ja tuun niinku Puolasta. Mä oon tääl niinku kesätöissä."

Samassa raivostunut Berwald marssi keittiöstä omahyväinen Ice perässään. Kukaan ei ollut edes huomannut tämän livahtaneen pöydästä.

"Den. Feliks. Nyt lakkaatte HETI ahdistelemasta maksavia asiakkaita ja painutte töihin!"

Puolalainen vingahti ja suorastaan syöksyi keittiöön pelottavan pomonsa katseen alta. Den kuitenkin vain suoristautui ja vastasi rauhallisesti pidemmän – ja reilusti pelottavmman – mihen katseeseen.

"Tino on istunut koko päivän noiden pöydässä", hän sanoi uhmakkaasti ja osoitti nurkkapöytää, jossa suomalainen pelasi rauhassa korttia Eduardin, Raiviksen ja Toriksen kanssa.

Rotsalainen punastui aavistuksen. Ei kai Tino ollut kuullut mitään? Onneksi näytti siltä ettei.

"Hän on eri asia", Berwald murahti. "Ja nyt, jos et lakkaa ahdistelemasta Noria tällä sekunnilla, saat potkut! Paperilla JA kirjaimellisesti!"

"Älä viitsi antaa Denille potkuja", Nor kiirehti vastustamaan. "Ei hän minua ahdistellut. Paljoa. Tino pahastusi jos antaisit Denille potkut!" Nor tuijotti Berwaldia anovasti otsahiustensa alta. Hän tiesi, että Tinon takia ruotsalainen suostuisi mihin vain.

* * *

Ennen kuin Berwad ehti reagoida, Den pomppasi pystyyn.

"Nor, minä rakastan sinua!" hän hihkaisi ja kumartu norjalaisen nyrkin alta suutelemaan tätä poskelle. Yleensä melko ilmeetön Nor karahti tulipunaiseksi, mutta tanskalainen jatkoi show'taan yhä.

"! Palvon sinua ikuisesti! Teen mitä vain vuoksesi!" mies huusi suureen ääneen ja heittäytyi polvilleen Norin eteen alkaen tosiaan kumarrella tälle. "Kiitoskiitoskiitos! Pelastit sieluni Berwaldin vihalta! Ah, ma lemmin sua, akunein kukka päällä maan..."

Tämäntapainen vuodatus jatkui kunnes Nor sai koottua itseään sen verran, että onnistui kurkistamaan sormiensa välistä tähdätäkseen potkunsa.

Ja tähtäys onnistui.

"Rakkaimp... UAAAH! VUODAN VERTA!"

Norin potku oli osunut suoraan Denin nenään, josta pursusi nyt verta miehen ennestäänkin punaiselle kauluspaidalle.

"Nyt riitti", norjalainen ilmoitti. "Me lähdemme nyt. Tule, Ice. Ja Den... Anteeksi että mursin nenäsi. Älä anna hänelle potkuja, Berwald."

Ja niine hyvineen Nor poistui kahvilasta Ice perässään.

"Mitä sinä näet tuossa hyypiössä?" islantilainen nurisi heidän kulkiessaan kotiaan kohti.

"Sitä minäkin ihmettelen..." Nor mutisi täysin ilmeettömänä. "Ja hei, ei Den ole hyypiö!"

* * *

Kahvilassa vallitsi täysi hiljaisuus. Tai ei aivan, lattialla kiemureteleva Den piti kyllä ääntä.

"Oi Nor... Miksi hylkäsit minut... Miten voit tehdä niin... Mutta HEEIIIIII!"

Tämän sanottuaan Den pomppasi pystyyn veri yhä nenästä valuen.

"Nor pyysi anteeksi! Hän rakastaa minua! Saatte vielä nähdä!". Tämän sanottuaan tanskalainen palasi töihinsä vihellellen iloisesti.

Nyt hiljaisuus oli täysi, sillä Denin viheltely keittiöstä ei kuulunut kahvilan puolelle asti.

* * *

Se jatkui jatkumistaan. Kuka tahansa olisi kuullut nuppineulan tipahtavan lattialle, ja kun sisään syöksähti silmälasipäinen mies, kaikki hätkähtivät.

"Älkää peljätkö! SANKARI on saapunut!"

Se herätti kahvilan henkiin. Berwald toivotti tämän amerikkalisen tervetulleeksi, Tino ja baltialaiset jatkoivat peliään. Muita kahvilassa ei vielä sillä hetkellä ollut.

"Ai niin", Alfred muisti saatuaan Colatölkin eteensä. Kahvin tarjoillut Feliks jäi uteliaana kuuntelemaan – amerikkalaisilta kuuli parhaat juorut. "I had to worn you! _Bad Touch Trio _on tulossa sinun kuppilaasi, Berwald.

"Siis niinku OMG iik PAKOON! Toris! Tuu mun kans tonne niinku keittiöön piiloon! Mä en niinku kestä jos se hullu fransmanni taas hiplaa mun ihQ essuu!"

Feliks kiskaisi liettualaisen mukaansa ja piiloutui saman pöydän alle, jolla Den hoiti töitään – eli vaivasi pullataikinaa.

"Den sä sit niinku suojelet mua jos toi ranskalainen pervo yrittää niinku pöllii tän mun ihQn, uniikin ja niinku täydellisen essun!" hän vikisi.

Kukaan muu ei pahemmin säikähtänyt Alfredin ilmoitusta. Kaikki – Myös Feliks – tunsivat Bad Touch Trion, ja he kaikki kolme kuuluivat kuppilan kanta-asiakkaisiin. Ei heistä yleensä ollut haittaa... Paitsi ehkä Atrhurille. Ja Lovinolle. Ja Elizabetalle... Ja ilmeisesti myös Feliksin ihQ essulle.

Francis oli tosiaan kerran yrittänyt varastaa Feliksin essun. Miksi, sitä ei tiennyt kukaan. Kuka haluaa varastaa pinkin, röyhelöhelmaisen ja pitsein koristellun essun?

Ilmeisesti Francis. Hän oli kerran huomannut tuon essun Feliksin tavaroiden joukossa, ja puolalainen oli saanut miehen myöhemmin kiinni peilailemasta essu päällään.

"NiinQ siks et se sopii muka paremmin niinku sen hiuksiin? Mulhan on niinku melkein samanlaiset hiukset. Ja mä oon melekin yhtä taitava flirttailija. Ja niinku melkein yhtä komee. Niinku melkein" Feliks mutisi pöydän alla ja piti tiukasti kiinni pakoon pyrkivän Toriksen jalasta.

* * *

Bad Touch Trio tosiaan saapui kahvilaan, kukin omilla, persoonallisilla tavoillaan...

"Terve, Berwald! Maailman mahtavin ihminen on saapunut tähän kahvinhuuruiseen kuppilaan! Löytyykö Gilbirdille leivänmuruja? Onko kukaan nähnyt Elizabetaa?

Gilbert käveli kohti Bad Touch Trion vakiopöytää pieni keltainen lintu päänsä ympärillä pörräten.

Seuraavaksi sisään astui Feliksin kauhu Francis.

"_Bonjour_! Onko kukaan nähnyt Arthuria, hon hon hon?

Koska kukaan ei ollut nähnyt kyseistä brittimiestä, Francis jatkoi kohti Gilbertin varaamaa pöytää aavituksen pettyneen näköisenä.

Ja viimeisenä sisään astui tomaattien kauhu, espanjalainen Antonio.

"Hola kaikki! Berwald, onko listalla yhä tomaatteja?"

Kaikkien yllätykseski sissän astui vielä Feliciano.

"Ve~ Hei kaikki! En löytänyt Ludwigia mistään, joten päätin tulla tänne potemaan suruani. Nyyh!" italialainen sanoi hymyillen leveämmin kuin uskoisi olevan mahdollista.

Berwald kohotti kulmiaan ja meni hakemaan nelikon tilaukset.

"Päivää, Gilbert. Mitä saisi olla?"

"Tuoppi olutta", preussilainen virnisti.

"Entäpä Gilbird?" ruotsalainen kysyi; hän tiesi ettei Gilbert antaisi koskaan anteeksi lemmikkinsä sivuuttamista.

"Leivänmuruja", Gilbert piipitti pienellä äänellä esittäen lintuaan."Niin äitin mahtava pikku kulta osaa hienosti tilata ihan itse..." hän jatkoi silittäen Gilbirtin päätä.

Berwald onnistui pysymään tavallisen ilmeettömä ilman turhia ponnistuksia. Naapuripöydässä istuva Tino joutui kuitenkin naamioimaan tirskahduksen yskänpuuskaksi. Aikuinen mies piti itseään pikkulinnun _äitinä?_

Suomalaisen ja ruotsalisen katseet kohtasivat, ja Berwald tiesi tarkalleen mitä Tino ajatteli. Hetken ajan hänenkin suupielensä kohosivat ylöspäin.

"Krhm... Entäpä Francis?"

"Vain lasi viiniä, hon hon hon.", ranakalainen sanoi heilauttaen kultaisia kiharoitaan.

"Ja Antoniolle kulho tomaatteja... Entäpä Feliciano?"

"Ve~ PASTAA!" italialainen kuulutti iloisena.

"Hyvä on. Kiitos tilauksista!"

* * *

Berwald pysähtyi epäröiden Tinon pöydän kohdalla. Hän ei haluaisi komentaa, mutta...

"Tino, voisitko tulla hetkeksi töihin? En minä muuten, mutta kun tuli niin paljon tilauksia ja..."

"Totta kai, Berwald!" suomalainen sanoi hymyillen ja hypähteli keittiöön.

Berwald jäi hetkeksi katsomaan pienen miehen perään.

"Tino är so snäll... Snäll och snygga." [Tino on niin kiltti... Kiltti ja suloinen.] Berwald mutisi hiljaa. Hän ajatteli ruotsiksi aina liikuttuessaan – eli hyvin harvoin. Hän varoi tarkasti, ettei kukaan kuullut, vaikkei sillä oikeastaan ollut väliä, sillä kaikki tiesivät, että kaikki muut paitsi Berwald itse tiesivät, että näiden kahden miehen välillä oli muutakin kuin ystävyyttä.

* * *

"AAAARGH!" Denin huuto keskeytti Berwaldin mietteet. Ruotsalainen juoksi salamana keittiöön ja törmäsi ovesta sisään.

"Mitä tapahtui?"

Den istui tuolillaan voipuneen näköisenä sydänalaansa pidellen.

"Tuo... Tuo ilmestyi tyhjästä minun eteeni!", hän selitti ja osoitti kiharahiuksista, silmälasipäistä miestä. Myös Berwald hämmentyi. Mitä tuo tuntematon, arviolta hiukan alle kolmekymppinen mies teki hänen kahvilassaan? Vieläpä keittiön puolella?

Samassa Berwald huomasi muutakin outoa. Miksi Feliks tärisi pöydän alla ja roikkui kynsin hampain pakoon pyrkivän Toriksen jalassa? Mutta tärkein ensin.

"Mitä sinä teet täällä?" Berwald kysyi tuntemattomalta mieheltä tiukasti.

Mies huokasi pienesti.

"Olen työskennellyt täällä viisi vuotta."


	2. Siis niinku OMG!

Heti aluksi ISOT kiitokset kaikille jotka ovat lisänneen tarinani suosikkeihinsa tai kommentoineet sitä :3 Kommentteihin vastailen sitten lopuksi...

Tässä luvussa on DenNoria hiukan vähemmän, (mutta älkää huoliko, vielä sitäkin on tulossa...) ja LietPolia sitäkin enenmmän.

Uusi varoitus: Niitä kiROtusvirheitä on luultavasti melkoisesti...

* * *

"Kuka sinä oikein olet?" Berwald kysyi kurtistaen kulmiaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtnyt saada vastausta, sillä Den aloitti ensin...

"MITÄÄH?" Viisi vuotta? Minä olen ollut tämän kuppilan kanta-asiakas siitä lähtien kun se perustettiin! Ja työntekijä kuukauden! Enkä ole koskaan nähnyt sinua!"

"Niin, minua ei huomata kovin usein."

"Mikä nimesi on?" Berwald kysyi nopeasti.

"Matthew. Tulen Kanadasta."

* * *

Samassa Berwald huomasi muutakin outoa, ja hetkessä kaikki olivat unohtaneet kanadalaisen. Ruotsalainen katseli kummastuneena Torista, joka pyrki pakoon pöydän alta. Ja vielä enemmän hämmennyst aiheutti Feliks, joka roikkui kaksin käsin ystävänsä jalassa.

"Feliks, mitä ihmettä sinä teet? Ja Toris? Ethän sinä ole edes töissä täällä!"

"Anteeksi, Berwald! Tuo raahasi minut tänne – auts, hitto Feliks IRTI – tämä ei tule toistumaan!" Toris vingahti ja ponnisti pystyyn Feliksistä välittämättä.

Hän lähti keittiöstä kävelyn, hyppimisen, juoksun ja nilkuttamisen sekoitusta muistuttavalla tyylillä – Feliks yhä jalassaan roikkuan.

"Toris! Siis eksä niinku tajuu" Pysähdy! Niinku nyt! Sä eti voi tehdä tätä mun ihQ essulle!" puolalainen parkui. Hän raahautui pitkin lattiaa kirjoilevan Toriksen perässä.

* * *

"Ah, Feliks!" Francis huudahti heti huomattuaan puolalaisen. "Mitä rakkaalle esiliinalleni kuuluu?"

"Toris, pelasta mut!" Feliks vikisi ja takertui kirkuvanpunaisen liettualaisen jalkaan entistä tiukemmin.

Francis nousi ylös ja asteli kohti kaksikkoa hurmaavasti hymyillen. Hän kumartui kohti lttialla makaavaa Feliksiä ja kuiskasi: "Ja mikä tätä mu_r_usta pelottaa?" sorauttaen ärräänsä ranskalaiseen tapaan.

"UAAH! TORIS! Pelasta mut!" Feliks ulvoi täysin palkein.

Liettualaien nuorukainen oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen. Tämä oli kuin suoraan hänen painajaisistaan: hän seisoi julkisella paikalla, jalassa roikkui kirkuva ystävä kolle aikuinen ranskalaismies flirttaili? Sairasta.

"Oh, Feliks, tuo essu on niin 'urmaava" Francis sanoi liioitellen ranskalaista korostustaan. "Ja sinä se päälläsi... Oh la laa!"

Feliks oli rutistanut silmänsä kiinni ja vikisi hiljaa Toriksen nimeä. Francis asetti kätensä Feliksin leuan alle ja sipaisi toisella kädellään puolalisen poskea. Hän oli kumartumassa yhä lähemmäs...

Silloin Toriksen päässä naksahti.

* * *

"Senkin perverssi idiootti!" hän karjahti ja heilautti nyrkkiiän. Nyrkki osui suoraan kohteeseensa, Franciksen leukaan, ja sai miehen lennähtämään taaksepäin.

Yllättäen ovelta kuului taputusta. Toris vilkaisi sinne hämmentyneenä ja näki kuivasti hymyilevän Arthurin.

"Hienoa, Toris. Francis sai kerrankin ansionsa mukaan." brittimies totesi.

Sanoistaan huolimatta tuuheakulmakarvainen mies meni auttamaan Franciksen ylös. Vasta silloin Feliks havahtui transsistaan.

"Toris! Sä niinku pelastit mut! OMG IHQ! Mä niinku kuolen! Sä oot siis niinku niin mahtava tyyppi! Mä niinku rakastan sua foreveeeeeer!" puolalainen kirkui kieppuen lattialla haltioissaan.

Hänen sanansa saivat Toriksen punastumaan entisestään.

"Feliks... Nouse ylös. Jooko. Pliis?" hän vikisi.

Puolainen toteutti toiveen. Hän suorastaan pomppasi ylös ja rutisti Torista. Lujasti. Niin lujasti, että hetken liettualainen joutui keskittymään pelkästään hengitysken jatkuvuuteen.

"IhQ Toris sä oot siis niinku NIIN OMG IHQUUUUUUUU!" Feliks kiljahti ja tanssahteli sitten keittiöön.

* * *

Toris seisoi hetken paikallaan mutta istui sitten raskaasti huokaisten takaisin pöytäänsä. Muutamaa vuotta nuorempi Raivis suorastaan pomppi innosta – Feliks oli sanonut RAKASTAVANSA Torista ja HALANNUT tätä! – muttei ehtinyt kysyä mitään.

"Sinun vuorosi" Eduard nimittäin ilmoitti tyynesti. Yhä tulipunainen Toris lätkäisi korttinsa pöytään ja Raiviskin tyytyi jatkamaan peliä.

* * *

Arthur oli saanut kammettua Franciksen pystyyn. Ranskalainen vaukuutti suureen ääneen, ettei ollut tosissaan flirttaillut Feliksin kanssa, vaan hänen sydämensä kuului vain ja ainoastaan Arthurille. Britti vain murahteli vastaukseksi mutta suostui kuin suostui kuin suostuikin istumaan samaan pöytään kaksin Franciksen kanssa.

Hetken ajan kuppila säilyi rauhallisena. Baltialaiset keskittyivät peliinsä, Berwald, Den, Tino, Feliks ja Matthew töihinsä, Francis Arthuriin, Arthur teehensä, Feliaciano pastaansa, Antonio tomaatteihinsa, Gilbert Gilbisrdin tarkkailemiseen ja Gildird leivänmuruihinsa. Ja viimeisenä vaan ei vähäisimpänä, Alfred keskittyi lukemaan sarjakuvaa sankarista joka muistutti yllättävän paljon häntä itseään.

Rauhan rikkoivat sisään astuneet Lovino, Ludwig ja Elizabeta.

* * *

Tai, oikeastaan Elizabeta ei aiheuttanut häiriötä; Gilbert vain muuttui huomattavasti iloisemman näköiseksi ja siirtyi Gilbirdin kanssa unkarilaisen pöytään.

Lovino oli vähällä kääntyä kannoillaan heti nähtyään kahvilan asiakkaat. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt poistua sillä nurkkapöydästä kuului iloinen huuto: "Lovinooooooo! Tuliko sinun jo noin ikävä minua?"

Ja samassa Antonio jo rutisti italialaista. Ainoa asia, mikä sai Lovinon pysymään kahvilassa oli Antonion tomaattikulho jonka espanjalainen lupasi jakaa hänen kanssaan.

"Ve~ Ludwig!" Feliciano kiljahti heti nähdessään saksalaisen.

Ja pian myös Ludwigin käsivarresa roikkui sinnikäs takiainen, jota mies ei saanut irti vaikka kuinka vatkasi kättään. Kirjaimellisesti.

* * *

"Den! Miksi tuo taikina on veressä?" Berwald kysyi tultuaan hakemasta Elizan ja Ludwigin tilaukset.

"Koska minun neästäni tulee verta" Den vastasi nyrpeänä.

"Ooksä siis vähän niinku tyhmä? Feliks ehti kommentoida ensimmäisenä. "Ehkä sä niinku tukit sen vuodon siis!"

"Siis niinku EN" Den matki Feliksin puhetyyliä. "Se veri on pyhää! Nor aiheutti sen! Se saa vuotaa niin kauan että Nor tukkii sen!" Den selitti haaveellisena. "Nor, Nor, Nor..."

* * *

Samssa puhelin pirahti.

"Berwald Oxenstierna."

"Hei, Berwald. Onko Den vielä siellä?"

"Nor?" Berwald varmisti.

"NOR?" Den sanoi riemuissaan.

"Siis niinku OMG se on Nor!" Feliks kirkui.

Nor tuhahti; hän oli kuullut huudot.

"Jep, se olen minä. Annatko Denille?"

"Annan, odotas hetki... Den, se on sinulle."

Den syöksähti nappaamaan puhelimen Berwaldin käsistä.

"Nor! Täällä puhuu rakastettusi! Kerro asiasi!"

"Den..."

"Tiedän! Et vielä tunne omia tunteitasi! Mutta kerro silti!"

Langan päästä kuului raskas huokaus.

"Tuota... Missä sinä yövyt ensi yönä?"

Den yöpyi milloin missäkin; hän ei kuulemma tarvinnut asuntoa. Yleensä hän kukkui työpaikkansa lattialla, joskun Norin luona – silloin harvoin kun mies jätti ovensa lukitsematta.

"Täällä! Berwald lupasi järjestää juhlat! Tämä paikka täyttää kuusi vuotta!" Den selosti riemuissaan.

Berwald huokasi. Hän oli tosiaan luvannut niin, mutta alkoi pikkuhiljaa katua lupaustaan...

"Ilman alkoholia!" hän sihahti kiukkuisesti Denille.

"Berwald sanoo että ilman alkoholia. Nor! Sinäkin tulet! Vai mitä?"

"Tuota... Jos se käy Berwaldille. Pyydä sittenkin hänet puhelimeen."

Den luovutti luurin Berwaldille, joka lupasi myös Norille ja Icelle luvan tulla.

Koko loppupäivän Den lauleskeli innostuneena – kerrankin Berwald tajusi jotakin! Juhlat onnistusivat varmasti yli odotusten, jos Nor saisi tulla! Myös Feliks oli innoissaan juhlista, hän oli nimittäin lievästi sanoen kiinnostunut Denin ja Norin suhteesta... Ja myös Toris tulisi!

"Siitä tulee niinku mahtavaa!" hän kiljahti.

Feliksin ilmoitus aiheutti yleisen naurukohtauksen, eikä kukaan huomannut että kahvilan pimeimmästä nurkasta erkani hahmo joka poistui pikaisesti. Tuolla hahmolla oli paksu kaulaliina kasvojen suojana, ja hänen silmänsä kimalsivat violetteina.

Hän oli seisonut nurkassa koko päivän seuraten kahvilan arkea.

* * *

Toivottavasti tykkäsitte :3 Tuli TOSI sekavan luku mutta silti :D

Ja kommentoijille:

**Valoilmie: **Kiitos :D Toivottavasti tykkäät tästäkin luvusta~

**MelanieVimpula**: KIITOS ihanasta, pitkästä ja piristävästä kommentista! Olin jokseenkin masentunut kun avasin sähköpostin mutta piristyin heti kun luin kommenttisi~ Hyvä jos hauskoiksi tarkoittamani kohdat olivat hauskoja ja TOSI hyvä jo DenNor-kohdat onnistuivat, niitä epäilin eniten... Ja tosiaan Matthew parka xD

**SahPa: **Kiitos 3 Hyvä jos vaikuttaa kiinnostavalta, se oli tavoitteena ;D Ja parituksista: hyvä jos tykkäät, minun oli yksinkertaisesti PAKKO tunkea mukaan kaikki suosikkiparitukseni. Ja hyvä jos myös tykkäsit DenNor-kohdista :3

Ihan ylipaljon kiitoksia joka ikiselle kommentoijalle!


	3. Juhlat alkakoon!

Heti kun Denin työvuoro päättyi, hän ilmoittautui vapaaehtoiseksi "juomien hakijaksi" ja koska kaikki tiesivät, mitä "kylmä juotava" hänelle merkitsi, Nor määrättiin mukaan.

"Noniin... Ensin vaikka jotain hyvää shamp..."

"Den. Ne juhlat ovat _alkoholittomat._", Nor keskeytti. "Tiedätkö edes mitä se merkitsee?"

"Tiedän, tiedän", Den vastasi nyrpeänä. "Hyvä on. Pommaccia, ainakin kolmea eriväristä jaffaa – Tino suositteli – ja tietysti Smurffia ja Muumia!", tanskalainen innostui.

"Luoja, Den. Kuinka vanha sinä oikein olet? Minä ainakin otan kahvia."

"Pyh, sitä Berwaldilla on jo valmiiksi. Ja olen juuri sopivan ikäinen sinulle", Den kujersi ja tarttui norjalaisen käteen.

Nor veti kätensä kylmästi pois ja tunki ne taskuihinsa.

"Vauhta nyt, meidän pitäisi olla jo kuudelta takaisin."

Ja lukuisten väittelyiden, vihjailujen ja läimäysten jälkeen kaksikko saapui Berwaldin kahvilalle vain vartin myöhässä.

* * *

Molemmat järkyttyivät heti astuttuaan sisään.

Kahvilan melko vakava ja järjestelmällinen yleisilme oli tiessään. Pöytätasot ja lattiat olivat vaaleanpunaisen serpentiinin peitossa, kaikkialla oli vaaleanpunaisia ilmapalloja ja kaiken keskellä seisoi Feliks vaaleanpunaisessa essussaan.

"Tää on niinku taivaallista", hän huokaisi onnellisena ja käänsi sitten katseensa ovella seisovaan kaksikkoon.

"Beeeerwaaald! Den ja Nor niinku tuli!" hän kiljahti.

Rasittuneen näköinen ruotsalaismies astui keittiöstä.

"Hyvä", hän murahti. "Den, anna ne juomat niin laitan ne kylmään. Ja Feliks... Käy vaikka soittamassa kutsutuille että he voivat tulla.

"Selvä, kapu!", Feliks huudahti ja nosti kätensä "lippaan". Sitten hän säntäsi puhelimeen ja alkoi soittaa jäjestyksessä kaikille kutsutuille: Torikselle, Raivikselle, Eduardille, Antoniolle, Lovinolle, Elizabetalle, Gilbertille, Alfredille, icelle, Felicianolle, Ludwgille, Arthurille ja viimeisenä Francikselle. Kaikki työntekijät olivat jo paikalla.

* * *

Berwald määräsi Tinon vastaanottokomiteaksi, Denin kattamaan pöytiä ja Feliksin vain pysymään poissa tieltä. Matthewia ei taaskaan huomattu: hän istui hiljaa nurkassa ajatuksiinsa vajonneena.

Ensimmäisenä saapui Toris. Hän aloitti heti Feliks-ota-se-essu-pois-PLIIS-projektin, joka kylläkin onnistui vasta kun Francis saapui. Silloin Feliks nimittäin kiljaisi ja piilotti essun pöydän alle.

Alkuhälinän jälkeen kaikki istuivat vihdoin suuren pöydän ääreen.

Olisi voinut olettaa, että Berwald pitäisi kahvilan omistajana jonkinlaisen puheen, mutta koska Berwald oli Berwald niin hän ei vain aloitti hiljaisena syömisen ja muut seurasivat esimerkkiä.

* * *

Erinäisiä, pieniä "romansseja" oli havaittavissa ympäri pöytää.

Berwal keskusteli hiljaa Tinon kanssa ja jopa hymyili välillä hiukan.

Gilbert ja Elizabeta pitivät pöydän alla toisiaan kädestä luullessaan ettei kukaan huomaa.

Antonio kujersi pitävänsä Lovinosta jopa enemmän kuin tomaateista, jolloin Lovino alkoi karjua että Antonio oli hullu, ja rauhoittui vasta kun espanjalainen lahjoitti hänelle kaikki tomaattinsa.

Feliciano halaili Ludwigin käsivartta ja saksalainen ei vastustellut paljoakaan vaan hyväksyi jopa italialaisen hänelle tarjoamat pizzanpalaset.

Francis puhui, puhui, puhui, puhui, puhui, puhui, puhui, puhui, puhui ja vielä kerran puhui Arthurille kaikesta mahdollisesta ja sai jopa joskus vastauksen.

Feliks kirkui aina kun Toris sanoin jotakin, koska tämä oli "niinku siis niin OMG ihQ!"

Den hoki vartin putkeen "minä rakastan sinua" suoraan Norin korvaan, kunnes Nor kyllästyi kuuntelemaan ja yritti tukkia Denin suun kämmenellään. Nyt sanat muuntuivat muotoon "Mnh rakhwtawnh sinwh".

Ja tämän kaiken keskellä Eduard, Raivis, Alfred ja Ice kummastelivat, miten ihminen muuttuu rakastuessaan.

Matthew oli nukahtanut nurkkaansa.

* * *

Vähitellen keskustelun aiheuttama meteli hiljeni. Jotkut torkahtelivat; Ludwig ja Feliciano olivat nukahtaneet toisiinsa nojaten, ja muutkin siirtyivät vähitellen pöydästä sohville katselemaan kahvilan pientä TV:tä tai pelaamaan lautapelejä. (Tähän ryhtyivät Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert, Eliza, Eduard ja Alfred.)

Raivis ja Ice lähtivät koteihinsa nukkumaan.

Francis oli nukahtanut sohvalle tiputtaen Arthurin maahan.

* * *

Den ja Nor istuivat yhdessä keittiön nurkassa. Norilla ei ollut harmainta aavistusta, miksi hän istui siellä kylki kyljessä Denin kanssa, mutta ei kai sillä niin paljon väliä ollut. Ainoa epäilyttävä seikka oli se että he tosiaan olivat kahden; kaikki muut olivat ravintolan puolella. Tai niin he ainakin luulivat...

"Nor..." Den aloitti varovasti.

"Niin?"

"Minä vin mietin... Miksi sinä kysyit missä yövyn?"

Nor käänsi katseensa lattiaan.

"Minä... Öh, tuota..."

"Sinä öh tuota mitä?"

"Minä vain... Jos olisit halunnut tulla minun luokseni... Olisit ehkä voinut tulla. Olohuoneen sohvalle. Jos olisit halunnut... Nukkua sisätiloissa... Tai siis..."

Nor hiljeni hämillään ja Den näytti kerrassaan riemastuneelta. Hän kumartui lähemmäs Norin kasvoja.

Nor arvasi Denin aikeet ja sulki silmänsä, muttei vastustellut.

Heidän huulensa olivat enää sentin päässä toisistaan kun takaa kuului närkästynyt tuhahdus.

* * *

Den ja Nor jähmettyivät molemmat paikoilleen. Ainoa muutos näkyi Norin kasvoilla: ne lehahtivat kirkkaanpunaisiksi. Silti kummankaan ilme ei edes värähtänyt.

"Siis eksä niinku tajuu, Den? Sun pää on niinku totaalisen väärässä kulmassa!"

Den kääntyi katsomaan murhanhimoisesti pöydän alta esiin kömpivää Feliksiä. Puolalaisen halveksuva ilme ei värähtänytkään.

"Ja säkö oot joku asiantuntija?" Den murahti. Nor ei ollut edelleenkään liikahtanut, hän istui silmät kiinni ja kirkkaanpunaisena niillä sijoillaan.

"No siis niinku _tottakai_!" Feliks ilmoitti.

"No näytä esimerkki jos oot kerran niin taitava", Den härnäsi.

"Okei!" Feliks huudahti. Hän kumartui pilke silmissä kohti lattialla istuvaa Deniä. Tämä ymmärsi nopeasti mitä oli tapahtumassa ja hänen ilmeesä muuttui kauhistuneeksi.

Silloin Nor heräsi transsistaan. Hän heilautti nyrkkinsä päin Feliksin leukaa ja ärähti:

"Näpit irti Denistä!" ja palasi takaisin transsiinsa.

"Wautsi, Nor! Sä taidat sittenki niinku rakastaa tota! Mut älä huoli, en mä oikeesti ois sitä pussannu. Mä en tajua mitä sä oikein niinku näät tossa."

"Toinen kerta tänään", Nor valitti. "Toinen kerta!"

"Heeetkonen!" Den heräsi vastustelemaan. Hän tunsi tipahtaneensa totaalisesti kärryiltä, tapahtumat liikkuivat aivan liian nopeasti.

* * *

"Niin se esimerkki?" Den kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Ai niin joo! Toriiiiiis!"

Liettualainen astui sisään epäilevän näköisenä. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan aiemmista tapahtumista, mutta jotakin saattoi päätellä toisten ilmeistä...

"Niin?" Toris kysyi varovasti.

"Haluisiksä niinku demoo mun kaa yhen jutun?", Feliks kysyi räpytellen silmiään. "Jooko? Oo niin kiilttiiiiii...", hän vinkui.

"No jos se on noin tärkeetä...?"

"KIITOOOOS!" Feliks kiljui ja säntäsi Toriksen luo.

"Feliks mit..."

Toriksen sanat keskeytyivät kun Felik tarttui häntä korvista ja suuteli suoraan suulle.

* * *

Hetken ajan Toris ei tajunnut lainkaan mitä oli tapahtunut.

Sitten hän tajusi järjestyksessä seuraavat asiat:

Enskiski, hän suuteli parasta ystäväänsä. (Tai no, Felikshän se suuteli häntä)

Den tuijotti heitä riemun ja hämmennyksen sekaisella ilmeellä.

Hänen korviinsa sattui, koska Feliks piti niistä edelleen kiinni.

Sitten hän tajusi sen järkyttävän tosiasian, että suudelma tuntui mukavalta. Feliksin huulet tuntuivat samaan aikaan suloisen lämpimiltä ja ihanan viileiltä ja maistuivat...

Sitten Toris kirkaisi ääneen ja tempautui irti.

"Feliks, mitä hittoa...?"

* * *

Puolalainen vain virnisti ja kääntyi Deniin päin.

"Näitsä niinku nyt? NOIN se kuuluu hoitaa!" hän selitti riemuissaan.

"Siis korvissa roikkuen ja väkivalloin?" Den kommentoi ja kohotti kulmiaan.

"Nojuu, vaik niinku niin. Sillon syntyy ainakin niinku TULOKSIA.

Koko sananvaihdon ajan Toris oli seissyt jähmettyneenä paikallaan. Nyt hän kohtotti kätensä ja kosketti varovasti huuliaan. Sitten hän vilkaisi Feliksiä paniikissa ja säntäsi ulos.

"Minne se niinku meni? Mä en aina ihan niinku tajuu tota... Mut Den! Nyt sä niinku näytät mitä sä niinku ymmärsit tosta mun esimerkistä!"

Den virnisti leveästi, tarttui Norin hiuksiin – jotka valitettavasti peittivät korvat – ja suuteli tätä suoraan suulle.

Se suudelma ei kestänyt kauaa. Nor iski Deniä nyrkillä vatsaan, nousi, läimäytti Feliksiä ja marssi ulos keittiöstä.

Puuskuttava Den ja ulvova Feliks jäivät tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä.

Hetken kuluttua myös Feliks lähti ja jätti Denin yksin ajatustensa kanssa.

* * *

Kaikki oli mennyt niin hyvin, kunnes Feliks saapui. Hemmetti. Mutta olihan Feliksin "esimerkki" ollut mielenkiintoista katsottavaa... Varsinkin Toriksen ilmeet. Ja kaipa Nor oli jo tottunut nopeisiin käänteisiin...

Den virnisti, nousi ja käveli kahvilan puolelle – ja istui sohvalle Norin viereen kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

Norjalainen iski Deniä nyrkillä leukaan mutta jäi kuitenkin tämän viereen.

Hyvä merkki.

* * *

Feliks kulki pitkin poikin kahvilaa etsien Torista. Häntä ei näkynyt missään. Ensimmäistä kertaa eläessään Feliks alkoi miettiä mitä oikein oli tullut tehtyä. Olisi varmaan pitänyt kysyä Torikselta... Tai edes vihjata vähän mitä oli tulossa...

"Toris, missä sä oot?", Feliks ulvahti ja sai jälleen kaikkien katseet osakseen.

* * *

Toris ei ollut varma, osaisiko hän itsekään. Kyllä hän tiesi, missä hänen ruumiinsa oli – kadulla kahvilan edessä – mutta mieli vaelsi teillä tietämättömillä.

Toris oli juossut suoraan ulos pysähtymättä ja nyt hän istui kyyryssä pimeällä, sateisella kadulla. Katulamput loivat kapeita valokeiloja, mutta niitä oli helppo väistellä. Toris upotti kädet hiuksiinsa ja yritti saada jotain tolkkua ajatuksistaan.

Hän oli aina ajatellut olevansa hetero. Hän tiesi kyllä hyvin, että Feliks oli homo – kuten melkein kaikki hänen ystävänsä...

Mutta nyt Toris ei enää tiennyt mikä oli. Feliksin viaton esimerkki oli saanut hänen maailmansa raiteiltaan.

Toris nuolaisi huuliaan. Hän saattoi yhä tuntea muiston Feliksin huulten mausta... Miksi ihmeessä tuo muisto aiheutti piston sydämessä? Halusiko hän kokea sen _uudestaan? _

Miksei hän ollut tajunnut tätä kaikkea aiemmin?

Sitä vihaa, kun Francis flirttaili Feliksille.

Sitä noloudensekaista iloa kun Feliks sanoi "rakastavansa häntä niinku ikuisesti".

Sitä piilotettua riemua kun Feliks sanoi häntä "niinku siis niin OMG ihQksi"

Ja ennen kaikkea sitä kummallista lämpöä, jonka hän tunsi aina kun näki Feliksin.

* * *

"Ei voi olla totta", Toris voihkaisi ja repi hiuksiaan.

Ei kai hän voinut olla rakastunut lapsuudenystävänsä, joka oli vielä kaiken päälle myös poika?

Vaikka käyttikin pinkkiä röyhelöessua.

* * *

Meidän pikku Toris on rakastunut 3 Ja mä rakastuin LietPoliin juuri nyt tällä hetkellä että varautukaa... Spoilaan sen verran että koko seuraava luku tulee olemaan sitä :D

Ja näin hienosti osaan siirtyä DenNorista LietPoliin... Anteeksi ^_^ Ja anteeksi myös niille jotka odottivat Ivania kakkosluvun lopun perusteella... Ja etukäteen anteeksi, sillä tätä venäläistä ei nyt ainakaan kahteen seuraavaankaan lukuun tule. Ne ovat nimittäin jo valmiina – paperilla. Mutta luku 4 saattaapi tulla tänne jo huomenna – EHKÄ.

Kiitos kaikille jotka ovat lisänneet Kahvinhuuruisen Kuppilan suosikkilistalleen tai kommentoineet sitä :3

Tässä vielä vastailuja kommentteihin:

**MelanieVimpula: **Kiitos pitkästä kommentista :3 Hyvä jos ne kiROtusvirheet eivät haittaa, niitä tulee nimittäin aika paljon kun typerä koneeni ei osaa vetää niitä punaisia viivoja -.-' Ja Feliks on tosiaan vaan niin ihana 3 Aiheutin koulussa repeämiskohatuksen kavereilleni kun sanoin välkällä yhtäkkiä "mä oon rakastunut Puolaan..." Ja Francis on aina tuhma ja Toris rohkea heti kun Feliksiä kiusataan~ Ja Ivan pääsee sitten lukuun 6 :)

**Pippuri-chan: **JEEJEEJEE jos repeilit :D Ranska on tosiaan pervo ja Liet on ihana 3 Hyvä jos DenNor-tyylini puree ja toivottavasti jatkoin tarpeeksi nopeasti :D


	4. Hämärässä

"Toris?"

Toris säpsähti kuullessaan tutun äänen kahvilan ovelta. Hän käpertyi entistä tiukempaan sykkyrään eikä vastannut.

Eduard oli vihdoin muistanut jonkun syöksyneen ulos kahvilasta, ja Feliks oli tietenkin juossut heti perään.

Toriksesta tuntui ettei hän voinut kohdata Feliksiä. Ei vain voinut.

"Toris?" Nyt Feliks oli astunut kokonaan ja katseli ympärilleen sateisella ja pimeällä kadulla. Ovi sulkeutui hiljaa hänen takanaan.

Toris hivuttautui mahdollisimman kauas katulampuista. Feliks ei saisi nähdä häntä...

"Liet?" Feiks sanoi hiljaa, huolestuneeseen sävyyn.

Toris säpsähti kuullessaan nimen. Liet. Se toi muistoja mieleen... Kun he olivat olleet pieniä, Feliks oli kutsunut Torista Lietiksi, koska tämä oli kotoisin Liettuasta. Kukaan muu ei ollut saanut käyttää nimeä... Eikä Felikskään ollut käyttänyt sitä pitkään aikaan.

Lapsena Feliks oli jopa opetellut puhumaan vähän liettuaa – Toriksen takia. Ja niin Toriskin oli opetellut puolaa.

Feliks oli ollut todellinen ystävä. Paras, mitä Toriksella oli koskaan ollut.

* * *

Eikö joku ollut joskus sanonut, että rakkaus tuhoaa ystävyyden? Jos oli, se joku oli ollut todella viisas. Vaikka olikin luultavasti tarkoittanut, että ystävyys särkyi osapuolten rakastuessa tahoilleen... Tai pahimmassa tapauksessa samaan henkilöön.

Mutta entä jos ystävät rakastuivat toisiinsa? Tai ei sittenkään... Tuskin Feliks tosissaan rakasti Torista. Ja eihän Toris ollut varma edes omista tunteistaan...

"Liet?" Feliks huhuili yhä. "Kur tu?" [Missä sinä olet?]

Toriksen sydän sykähti. Feliks puhui liettuaa! Nyt Toris oli varma siitä mitä tunsi. Oli kulunut niin pitkä aika siitä kun hän oli viimeksi kuullut äidinkieltään... Ihme että Feliks edes muisti.

"Tutaj..." [täällä], Toris kuuli itsensä vastaavan ja hymyili vinosti. Puolalainen puhuu liettuaa ja liettualainen vastaa puolaksi!

Feliks asteli hiljaa Toriksen luo ja kyykistyi tämän viereen. Toris hautasi kasvonsa polviinsa.

"Liet?"

Ei vastausta.

"Liet? Toris?"

Yhä täysi hiljaisuus.

"Toris Laurinaitis! Vastaa mulle niinku NYT!"

"Mmh...", Toris inahti.

"OMG! Sähän oot jopa niinku hengissä!", Feliks riemuitsi.

Toris pudisti kiivaasti päätään.

"Ai et ooo hengissä? Saaks kysyy et miten sä sit niinku liikut?"

Toris ojensi toisen kätensä ja tönäisi Feliksiä kauemmas.

"Heeeiii! Et sä noin voi tehä!"

"Voinpas", Toris mutisi.

Feliks rypisti kulmiaan. Huumori ei näyttänyt tepsivän. Nyt alkoi jo huolestuttaa. Toris ei ollut koskaan, ei _koskaan_ työntänyt Feliksiä pois! Nyt oli jokin pahasti vialla.

"Liet, mikä hätänä?"

Vastauksena Feliks sai kummallista mutinaa. Toris hautasi päänsä yhä syvemmälle polviinsa.

"Olinks mä niinku noin surkee suutelija?", Feliks kysyi. Hän puhui leikkisään äänensävyyn, vaikka oli tosiaan huolestunut asiasta.

"...et..." Toris mumisi ja lehahti punaiseksi. Felikskö surkea? Päinvastoin! Äkkiä Toris oli iloinen ettei Feliks nähnyt hänen kasvojaan.

"Vaan...?", Feliks tiukkasi. "Mä lyön vetoo et tää johtuu niinku siitä!"

* * *

Toris kohotti kasvonsa. Äkkiä hän olikin vihainen.

"Ajattelitko. Sinä. Yhtään. Miltä. Minusta. Tuntui?

Nyt Feliks vältteli Toriksen katsetta.

"E-e-e-eeen mä tajunnu. Anteeks!", hän vikisi. "Mä en aatellu et se ois niinku noin iso juttu... Mä aattelin et sä liiskaisit mut heti lattiaan! Tai et välittäis... Mä oon ihan surkee suutelija! Varmasti oon! Etkai sä muuten reagois niinku tollai!", Feliks huokasi harvinaisen alistuneen näköisenä.

"Et ole!", Toris väitti. "Se tässä on ongelmana! Sä olit ihan liian _hyvä!_"

"..." Feliks tuijotti Torista suu auki ja silmät ammollaan. "Sano se uuestaan!"

"Enhän sano."

"Muuten mä en niinku TOD usko!"

"No älä sitten."

"Miten sä voit olla noin julma?", Feliks valitti alahuuli mutrussa.

"Onko muka julmaa etten mä sano toista kertaa että sä _olit hyvä_?

Feliks säteili.

"Sä sanoit sen! IhQuuuuu!"

Toris pyöräytti silmiään.

"Toris mä niinku rak..." Feliks hiljeni kesken lauseen. "Kato, mä jopa niinku ajattelen! Saanko mä sanoo niin?"

"Et."

"Miksen?"

"Koska sä et tarkota sitä."

"Tarkotanpas!"

"Et oikeesti."

"Kylläpäs!"

"En usko!"

"Uskotpas!"

"HILJAA NYT JO!"

Feliks totteli hetken – täsmälleen sen aikaa että sai kyhättyä suunnitelman.

* * *

"Toriiiis...", hän vinkui ja räpytteli silmiään viattoman näköisenä.

"Niin...?"

"Rakastatsä mua?"

"... En."

"Sä epäröit!"

"Enpäs!"

"Epärööö-iit~"

"Ei taas aloteta tätä!"

"Rakastaisitsä mua jos mä oisin niinku TYTTÖ?"

"Feliks..."

"Vastaa!"

"E-en. Ei sillä ole väliä...", Toris mutisi.

"MITÄ mun pitäis sit niinku tehä et sä rakastaisit mua?", Feliks ulvoi kohti taivasta.

Hiljaisuus.

"Toris. Vastaa mulle PLIIS! Mitä mun pitäis tehdä?"

"Ei mitään", Toris kuiskasi maata tujottaen. "Kochan cie." [Rakastan sinua] Toris nousi ja katsoi maassa istuvan puolalaisen vihreisiin silmiin. "Jo nyt.", hän sanoi ojentaen kätensä.

"Sä niinku puhuit mun kaunista kotikieltä!", Feliks sanoi säteillen.

Toris hymyili muttei vastannut. Hän kietoi kätensä Feliksin ympärille ja suuteli tätä.

* * *

Toriksen pettymykseksi Feliks veti kasvonsa heti kauemmas.

"Feliks..." Toris sanoi pettyneenä. "Anteeksi..."

Feliks asetti sormensa pystysuoraan Toriksen suulle.

"Shh! Mun pitää niinku sanoo eka yks juttu!"

Toris näytti yllättyneeltä. Niin mikä juttu...?

"As tave myliu!" [minä rakastan sinua], Feliks kuiskasi liettuaksi ja painoi huulensa Toriksen huulille.

Torista alkoi huimata melko pikaisesti – ai niin, ehkä sitä voisi vaikka hengittääkin – mutta hän ei päästänyt irti. Kuka muka hyppää vapaaehtoisesti alas onnen seitsemännestä taivaasta?

* * *

Kahvilan sisällä alettii jo pohtia missä Feliks viipyi. Ja minne Toris oli oikein kadonnut?

"Den, kurkkaatko ikkunasta näkyykö heitä siellä?", Eduard pyysi. Toris oli hänen hyvä ystävänsä, kuin veli, ja virolainen alkoi olla jo hieman huolissaan.

Den raotti verhoa.

"Toris suutelee Feliksiä...", hän sanoi apaattisella äänellä ja päästi verhon putoamaan kiinni.

Kesti hetken ennen kuin Den tosiaan tajusi mitä oli nähnyt.

"MITÄÄH? HE SUUTELEVAT!", hän huusi ja repäisi verhon auki. "Tulkaa katsomaan!"

Denin harmiksi kukaan ei kuitenkaan tullut.

* * *

Kadulla Toris huomasi äkkiä sisältä kajastavan valon ja näki silmäkulmastaan Denin ällistyneet kasvot.

Hän rutisti silmänsä kiinni ja takertui tiukasti Feliksiin. Ihme kyllä häntä ei nolottanut, olo tuntui oikeastaan kumman rohkealta. Hän ei varmasti päästäisi koskaan irti.

Ikävä kyllä myös Feliks näki että heidät oli huomattu ja irrottautui nopeasti.

Toriksen rohkeus lopahti siihen paikkaan. Hän karahti punaiseksi ja lähti seuraamaan sisälle raivoissaan marssinutta Feliksiä.

"Oliks sun niinku pakko kyylää mun elämän ekaa niinku täydellisen onnellista hetkee?", Feliks tivasi kädet lanteilla Deniä mulkoillen.

"Paraskin puhuja", Den puolustautui. "Kukas keskeytti aiemmin minut ja No..."

"Turpa kiinni, Den!", Nor sihahti ja potkaisi Deniä jalkaan.

"Just niin! Hyvä, Nor! Den, sä oisit vinu nytki keskittyä niinku NORIIN ja jättää meiät niinku rauhaan! Toris! Sano nyt säkin niinku jotain!"

Kaikki käänsivät katseensa tulipunaiseen liettualaiseen.

"Minä... Kiitos-kun-kutsuit-minut-Berwald-onnea-hyvästi!", Toris sopotti ja käännähti kannoillaan.

"Gówno!" [paska], Feliks kirkaisi ja polkaisi jalkaansa. Hän puhui suuttuessaan helposti puolaa, kun ei ehtinyt ajatella mitä sanoi.

Den aikoi ilmeisesti laukaista jotakin vahingoniloista, mutta Berwald katsoi parhaaksi lopettaa show'n siihen.

"Kiitos kun tulitte, nyt voitte poistua. Nämä juhlat päättyvät nyt."

Hitaasti kaikki keräilivät tavaransa ja lähtivät.

* * *

"Öh... Nor?" Den sanoi varovasti ulkona.

Nor käänsi ilmeettömän katseensa Deniin.

"Onko sinun tarjouksesi vielä voimassa?" tanskalainen sanoi virnistäen.

"Sohvalle", Nor vastasi kylmästi ja lähti harppomaan kotiaan kohti. Den seurasi tyytyväisenä perässä.

"Nor?", hän kuiskasi heidän päästyään perille.

"Niin?" Nor vastasi ja asetti avaimen lukkoon.

Den hymyili hurmaavasti. "Jeg elsker dig!" [minä rakastan sinua]

Norin oli pakko hymyillä hieman Denin lapsekkaalle suoruudelle.

* * *

Riemuitkaa, löysin kääntäjän joka osaa kääntää kokonaisia lauseita eli puolan- ja liettuankieliset lauseet ovat vihdoin oiken! Vaikeuksien kautta voittoon : D Muttakun oli pakko saada ne puhumaan toistensa kieliä :3 Ja kyllä, kuten lopusta voitte päätellä, seuraava luku on pelkkää DenNoria :D

Ja jälleen anteeksi Venäjä-fanit... Vaikka taisin varoittaa luvun 3 lopussa? No, siltikin :3 Ja pyytäisin anteeksi että tämä luku on pelkkää LietPolia, mutta en voi kun rakastuin siihen paritukseen! :D No, antakaa anteeksi.

Jälleen kerran 10000000x kiitos kommentoijille ja niille jotka ovat lisänneet Kahvinhuuruisen kuppilan suosikkeihinsa 3 Ihanat kommentit ovat monta kertaa pelastaneet minut ilkeän, vaanivan angst-kohtauksen kynsistä. KIITOS 3

**Miyull**: LietPol on vaan niin ihana 3 Toivottavasti tykkäät tyylistäni tässäkin luvussa :D Ja kirotusvirheitä yritän vähentää koko ajan, mutta ilman koneen tekemää oikeinkirjoituksen tarkistusta se on hiukan hankalaa... Ja itsekin alkoi tehdä mieli noita mainittuja limsoja ;D

**SahPa**: Hyvä jos DenNor-tyylini vaikuttaa hyvältä 3 Ja LietPolia tuli tässä lisää... Ja vielä ensimmäiseen kommenttiisi viitaten, ei ihme jos parituslista vaikuttaa hyvältä sillä omat suosikkiparitukseni löysin "Haluan nähdä sinun itkevän"-ficistäsi :D


	5. Nor, minulla on

"Nor...", Denin ääni kuului Norin makuuhuoneen ovelta. Nor paiskasi päänsä tyynyyn eikä vastannut.

"Nor!"

"Häivy..."

"Nokun..." Den hiippaili sisään ja seisahtui Norin viereen.

Nor huokaisi ja mulkaisi Deniä.

"Mitä nyt?", hän murahti.

"Minä... Öö... Pelkään pimeää!", Den huudahti pirteästi ja kaikkea muuta kuin pelokkaan näköisenä.

"Mistä lähtien...", Nor mutisi. Den oli kuin pikkulapsi joka ei suostu millään nukkumaan.

"Tästä lähtien! Minua pelottaa!"

"Laita valot päälle."

"Sitten en saa unta!", Den vänkäsi.

"No nuku pimeässä."

"Mutta kun minä pelkään pimeää!"

"Sille ei voi sitten mitään."

"Voipas!"

"...ei voi. Häivy. Minä haluan nukkua."

"Niin minäkin!"

"No nuku."

"En voi! Pelkään pimeää enkä saa valoisassa unta!"

"Sille minä en voi mitään."

"Voitpas! Ota minut viereesi!"

"En! Takaisin sohvalle!", Nor karjahti ja mulkoili Deniä.

"Sinä olet söpö kun suutut!"

Nor paiskasi Deniä tyynyllä.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Minä menen."

* * *

Aah. Ihana rauha... Vihdoin... Saisi... Nuk...

"Nor?", ovelta kuului taas.

"Ei ole totta... Mitä nyt vielä?"

"Minulla on jano."

"No juo."

"Juo? Siis ihan mitä tahansa? Hyvä o..."

"VETTÄ! Ja jätä minut rauhaan!

* * *

Taas kului hetki.

"Nor?"

"Mitä nyt TAAS?"

"Minulla on kylmä."

"..."

"Oikeasti!"

"Hanki peitto."

"En löydä!"

"No palele sitten!"

"Enkä! Minähän kuolen kylmyyteen!"

Nor nousi ylös mulkoillen Deniä.

"Hyvä on. Vaihdetaan paikkoja. Minä menen sohvalle. Sinä tulet tänne."

"En minä sitä tarkoittanut..."

"Tiedän. Mutta toinen vaihtoehto on että painut tiehesi _tällä sekunnilla_!"

"Hyvä on... Hyvää yötä, kulta!"

"Minä EN ole sinun kultasi!", Nor ärähti ja asteli olohuoneeseen. Hän käpertyi sohvalle ja havaitsi että siinä tosiaan oli kylmä. Ja sohva oli aivan liian lyhyt jopa Norille – entä sitten Denille joka oli paljon pidempi? Ei ihme, ettei tanskalainen ollut meinannut saada unta. Ja oikeastaan tuo nojatuoli näytti hämärässä melko pelottavalta...

Mutta Nor ei varmasti pyytäisi päästä Denin viereen. Ei vaikka henki menisi.

* * *

Kului puoli tuntia ja Nor pyöriskeli sohvalla yrittäen löytää hyvän asennon. Samassa olo- ja makuuhuoneiden väliselle ovelle ilmestyi hahmo.

"Nor...?", Den kuiskasi jälleen.

"Mitä vielä?", Nor murisi. Tätä menoa hän ei saisi nukuttua koko yönä.

"Minulla on ikävä sinua...", Den kuiskasi.

"Ikävä? Puolessa tunnissa?"

"Minulle tulee ikävä sinua puolessa _sekunnissa_!"

"Hyvä Luoja... Mitä minä oikein teen sinun kanssasi? Ei, älä vastaa!", Nor älähti nopeasti nähdessään Denin ilmeen.

"Höh. Saanko minä edes istua vähäksi aikaa viereesi?"

"Hyvä on.", Nor huokasi ja siirtyi sohvan nurkkaan.

* * *

Huono idea. Nyt Den pääsi tosiaan aivan hänen viereensä.

"Nor...", hän kuiskasi suoraan norjalaisen korvaan.

"Niin?", Nor vastasi kuiskaten itsekin, tosin tietämättään miksi.

"Saanko minä kertoa sinulle salaisuuden?"

Huokaus. "No kerro."

Den kumartui niin lähelle että hänen huulensa hipoivat Norin korvaa.

"Minä rakastan sinua!"

"Sekö oli salaisuus?", Nor mumisi unisesti.

"Oli se! Sinä et tiennyt sitä!"

"Tiesinpäs. Mutta en _usko_ sitä."

"Mikset?"

"Sinä et ikinä tarkoita mitä sanot.", Nor sanoi ääni kuulostaen... Katkeralta? Mahdotonta.

"Nyt tarkoitan!"

"Jos rakastaisit minua oikeasti, et vain hokisi sitä puolta tuntia putkeen vaan näyttäisit sen jotenkin."

"Minähän yritän!"

"Yrität?"

"Sinä estät sen!"

"...no ehkä estänkin."

Den vetäytyi hetkeksi sohvan toiseen nurkkaan huulet mutrussa, miettiväisen näköisenä.

* * *

Norin tuli taas kylmä. Hän kietoi kädet polviensa ympärille ja yritti näytellä että oli vain onnellinen Denin mentyä kauemmas.

Hän ei silti voinut estää hampaitaan kalisemasta.

"Nor?"

"Mitä-tä-tä ny-nyt t-taas?"

"Onko sinulla kylmä?"

"E-ei y-y-yhtään...", Nor väitti mutta puistatus kertoi enemmän.

Den siirtyi Norin viereen ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille. Nor aikoi ensin estellä, mutta Den oli niin _lämmin_... Norjalainen painautui tahtomattaankin lähemmäs.

"Me-mene pois!", hän mutisi hampaiden kalinan välistä.

Den nauroi ja irrotti kätensä Norin ympäriltä siirtyäkseen kauemmas. Nor takertui Denin paitaan refleksinomaisesti.

"Ä-älä sittenkään... Mutta vain siksi että täällä on kylmä!", hän mutisi.

Den kietoi kätensä tiukasti Norin ympärille. Pienempi mies tosiaan tärisi kylmästä. Den nosti tämän kädet varovasti poskilleen.

"Parempi?", hän virnisti.

"Lämmön puolesta...", Nor mutisi. Tosiasiassa häntä nolotti. Hän istui pimeässä, Denin kainalossa, kädet tämän poskilla... Siitä ei hyvää seuraisi.

* * *

Den kallisti päätään ja katsoi Noria tutkivasti.

"Sinun huulesi ovat siniset", hän sanoi mietteliään näköisenä. "Haluatko että lämmitän nekin?"

"En!"

"Haluat kuitenkin~"

"Enkä! Nyt on jo ihan tarpeeksi lämmin! Kiitti muta nyt riitti!" Nor yritti nousta ylös - turhaan. Den piti käsiään yhä tiukasti hänen ympärillään.

"Älä nyt viitsi... Jäädyt vaan taas."

"En! Irti!"

Den totteli niin äkisti että Nor keikahti selälleen lattialle jalat ylöspäin sojottaen. Den kurkkasi sohvan laidan yli ja tavoitti typertyneen Norin katseen.

"Anteeksi", hän kujersi ja hymyili hurmaavasti.

"Sietääkin pyytää...", Nor ärisi. "Auta minut ylös!"

Den ojensi kätensä ja kiskaisi Norin ylös.

* * *

Heti kun huimaus asettui, Nor havaitsi istuvansa Denin sylissä jalat tämän molemmin puolin.

"Apua", hän inahti.

"Sinun kätesi on kylmä", Den sanoi silittäen hellästi Norin kämmenselkää.

Nor yritti vetäistä kätensä pois.

"Älä viitsi, Nor. Minähän yritän vain noudattaa sinun neuvoasi!"

"Neuvoani?"

"Minä näytä että rakastan sinua... Tällä hetkellä lämmittämällä kun sinä pieni raukka palelet..."

"Minä EN ole pieni raukka!"

"Palelet silti! Tämä käsi on jääkylmä! Mitenköhän..."

Denin katse siirtyili Norin kasvojen ja käden välillä miettiväisenä.

Lopulta hän teki päätöksensä ja veti Norin kädet ristiselkäänsä vasten paidanhelmansa alle.

Nor kirahti kummallisesti ja yritti repiä käsiään vapaaksi.

"Etpäs pääse koskaan pois", Den hymisi iloisesti ja piti lujasti Norin ranteista kiinni.

"Et sinä voi!" Nor ärisi ja raapi Denin selkää.

"Pääset heti kun rauhoitut ja olet kiltisti!"

Nor pakottautui hengittämään rauhallisesti.

"Olen rauhallinen. Kelpaako?"

"Ethän sinä vielä ole kiltisti! "

"Mitä minun sitten pitäisi tehdä?"

Den virnisti. "Ajattele niin kuin minä niin arvaat!"

Voi ei. Ajattele kuin Den... Siitä ei seuraisi mitään hyvää. Mutta pakko kai oli yrittää. Ensiksi Nor lakkasi raapimasta Denin selkää ja yritti rentouttaa lihaksensa. Sitten hän vilkaisi Deniä kysyvästi. Tanskalaisen hampaat välähtivät pimeässä.

"Ei riitä!"

"Voi hyvä Luoja...", Nor mutisi. Hän tajusi kyllä mihin Den pyrki. Huokaus. Kai se oli sitten pakko...

Nor laski päänsä varovasti Denin rintaa vasten ja nojautui tähän.

Ihan pikku hetki ja hän pääsisi pois... Pienen pieni hetki... Oikeastaanhan tässä oli ihan mukava olla...

Den irrotti otteensa Norin ranteista ja odotti henkeään pidätellen tämän reaktiota.

* * *

Hänen yllätyksekseen ainoa reaktio oli hiljainen tuhina ja se, että Nor kietoi vapaaehtoisesti kätensä kunnolla Denin selän taakse.

Kesti hetki että Den ymmärrsi Norin nukahtaneen. Tajuttuaan sen hän hymyili ja kietoi kätensä varoen Norin ympärille. Hän hautasi kasvonsa miehn hiuksiin ja nautti täydellisestä onnentunteesta.

Loppujen lopuksi kumpikaan ei nukkunut sängyssä, sillä myös Den nukahti sohvalle nopeasti.

* * *

Mm... Olipa kummallisen lämmintä... Mutta hetkonen... Miksi hän oikein istui? Ja ennen kaikkea, _missä_ hän istui?

"Aargh!", Nor karjahti ja ponnahti pystyyn sellaisella voimalla että olisi tippunut sohvalta ilman Denin apua.

"Huomenta, kaunokainen", tanskalainen kujersi vetäessään Noria pystyyn.

"Etkö sinä voisi käyttää mitään muuta nimeä?", Nor valitti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. "Minä olen sentään mies!"

"Mutta sinä _olet _kaunis", Den vänkäsi.

"Hitto vieköön... Päästä minut nyt ylös!"

"Jos niin vaadit, kaunokainen.", Den myöntyi ja irrotti kätensä Norin ympäriltä.

Nor nousi ja pudisteli vaatteitaan. Samassa hänen silmänsä osuivat seinällä roikkuvaan kelloon.

Puoli viisi.

Ei voi olla totta. Nor hieraisi silmiään ja katsoi uudelleen. Yhä puoli viisi.

"De-den... Me...", Nor aloitti.

"Oi! Me! Tuo kuulostaa ihanalta! Me! Minä ja sinä", tanskalainen visersi onnellisena.

"Hiljaa nyt! Me olemme nukkuneet yli kaksitoista tuntia! Minä tarv..."

"Siinä näet että minun sylini on paras paikka nukkua", Den totesi ja nousi itsekin.

"Ei ole!", Nor hikeentyi. "Minä en ole saanut kahvia yli puoleen vuorokauteen!"

Den tuijotti Noria silmät pyöreinä. Sekö tässä nyt oli suurin ongelma? Kahvivaje?

"Nor.", hän sanoi.

Norjaleinen kaatoi juuri vettä kahvinkeittimeen.

"Nor?"

Suodatinpussin vuoro... Norin kädet tärisivät ja silmät paloivat hulluina kun hän survoi pussia paikoilleen.

"Nor!"

Vielä purut ja naps, päällä on...

"Vauhtia nyt senkin typerä rakkine!", Nor parkaisi.

"Nor! Kuuntele!", Den yritti yhä. "NOOOR!"

Vihdoin kahvi oli valmista.

"Kahviaa...", Nor hymisi ja kaatoi mustan nesteen kuppiin.

"Nor!", Den karjahti ja nappasi kahvikupin.

Se oli paha virhe. Norin silmissä leimahti.

"Irti kahvistani!", hän karjui ja ponnahti Denin kimppuun.

Hetken päästä Den makasi selällään lattialla tähdet silmissä tanssien. Nor joi tyytyväisenä kahviaan ja alkoi vähitellen saavuttaa mielenrauhansa. Hän vilkuili sivusilmällä lattialla mkaavaa Deniä. Tämä näytti aikovan nousta vähitellen ylös. Nor tallasi tyynesti koko painollaan tanskalaisen vatsalle. Tämä kimmahti ensin sykkyrään silmät pullistuen ja läjähti sitten takaisin lattialle.

Nor melkein sääli häntä. Mutta vain melkein, sillä... Mitäpä hän ei tekisi kahvin eteen?

"Nor...", Den pihisi lattialta. Hän makasi paikallaan silmät kiinni rutistettuina.

"Niin?", Nor vastasi. Kahvivajaus alkoi helpottaa nyt neljän kupillisen jälkeen.

"Ne kaikki tietävät..."

"Ketkä?", Nor kysyi epäluuloisena.

Den nousi istumaan.

"Kaikki jotka olivat juhlissa tietävät että lähdimme sieltä kahdestaan", hän selitti silmät kirkkaina. "Mietin tässä vaan... Mitähän ne ajattelevat kun emme ole ilmestyneet sinne?"

Nor pärskäytti järkyttyneenä suullisen kahvia lattialle.

"Ei! Ei ole totta!", hän parkaisi ja tuijotti Deniä rukoilevasti. "Ei ei ei..."

"On se", tanskalainen ilmoitti ilkikurisesti hymyillen. "Ja minä osaan vastata... Ne ajattelevat että viihdymme niin hyvin kaksin!"

* * *

Voi Nor-parkaa :D Taitaa tulla kuumat paikat... Hihii ^.^

Kiitos 4-vuotiaalle pikkusiskolleni joka ystävällisesti lainasi repliikkejään Denille ;D "Minulla on kylmä... Minä pelkään pimeää... Minulla on jano..."

Toivottavasti tykkäsitte, oli ihan pakko tunkea tähän yksi luku pelkkää DenNoria3

Kiitos kommentoijille :D (tai nyt sille yhdelle kommentoijalle x) )

**MelanieVimpula:** Hihii, hyvä jos repeilit :D Ja haa, Ikea-vitsi pitääkin tunkea heti seuraavaan lukuun... Hyvä kun muistutit, melkein unohdin koko jutun :O

Kommentoikaa kaikki jos tulee mitään mieleen :) Myös valituksia otetaan vastaan jos ne on rakentavasti kirjoitettu. Sanokaa edes HIHHULIHEI niin tiedän oletteko lukeneet :D

Wihii, herra Kolkolkol pääsee jo seuraavaan lukuun! Siitä saa kehitettyä ihanan kolmiodraaman...

"Ivan ja Berwald kilpailivat kahdesta asiasta. Kahviloidensa suosiosta... Ja Tinon huomiosta."

Hupsista, siinä sitten saitte tietää että Ivan perustaa Berwaldin kahvilalle kilpailijan... Olen kamala spoilaaja, anteeksi... ;)


	6. Päivä jona tapahtuu paljon

Heti aluksi anteeksi kun tässä on mennyt niin kauan. Minulla ei ole edes varsinaista selitystä sille... Mitä nyt se että muut ficit ovat pitäneet pään tarpeeksi täynnä Hetaliaa x) Oikeastaan en aikonut kirjoittaa tätä nytkään mutta kun huomasin miten kauan päivityksestä on ja luin kommentteja (ties kuinka monetta kertaa) niin päätin että prkl, mähän muuten kirjotan tätä juuri nyt!

**Varoitus: **FrUK:ta, eli Franciksella... Menee _hiukan_ lujaa. x) Ja muutenkin erittäin sekava luku... Ja muuten , muistin lupaukseni Ivanin ilmestymisestä~

Ainiin, Seychelles pääsee mukaan nimellä Cecilia. Ja yhdessä kohtaa ranskankieliset repliikit on jätetty tarkoituksella suomentamatta ja ne jotka osaavat ranskaa leikkivät etteivät osaa, jookos? Samaistukaa vähän Arthur-parkaan~

* * *

_Palaamme muutamia tunteja ajassa taaksepäin selvittämään mitä kahvilassa on tapahtunut Denin ja Norin nukkuessa..._

"Otaksä niink teen?", Feliks kysyi paikalle juuri saapuneelta Arthurilta.

"Niink?", britti kysyi kohottaen tuuheita kulmiaan.

"Just niink niink. Eksä niink tinny et niinku on niink niin _lääst siisön_?"

"Jaahas... Otan teen."

"Eli niink yks _thii pliis_", Feliks tokaisi hurmaavasti hymyillen. Arthur peitti korvansa.

"Korostuksesi on kamala..."

Feliks ei välittänyt, vaan lähti hakemaan Arthurin teetä. Hän keräsi mennessään muutamia kummastuneita katseita, kuten oli kerännyt koko aamun; harva hänen ikäisensä poika pukeutui punaiseen minihameeseen, kirkaankeltaiseen puseroon jossa oli huomattavan leveä kaula-aukko. Lisäksi Feliks oli vetänyt otsahiuksensa punaisella pallopompulalla ylös ja jaloisaan hänellä oli keltaiset korkokengät. Kaikesta huolimatta Feliks ei välittänyt katseista, pikemminkin nautti huomiosta. Hän jopa iski pikaisesti silmää yhdelle itseään noin vuotta vanhemmalle pojalle.

Silti vielä enemmän huomiota herätti seuraavaksi sisään syöksähtänyt mies.

* * *

"Angleterre, mon ami!" [Englanti, rakkaani!], tuo vaaleat, lainehtivat hiukset omaava mies huudahti ja liukasteli kiiltelevän lattian poikki päätyen polvilleen Atrhurin eteen. Britti peitti kasvonsa kädellään.

"Francis. Minä en ole Englanti. Olen englantilainen. Ja ennen kaikkea, MINÄ EN OLE SINUN RAKKAASI!"

"Mais mon ami..." [Mutta ystäväni...]

"Enkä edes ystäväsi!"

"Mon cheri! Ne soyez pas crue!" [Rakkaani! Älä ole noin julma!]

"Olen juuri niin julma kuin huvittaa", Arthur vastasi ilkeään sävyyn.

"Mais je t'aime!" [Mutta minä rakastan sinua!]

"Täs ois niink tää tee", Feliks ilmoitti ja tyrkkäsi kupin Arthurin käteen. Samalla hän tietämättään pelasti Franciksen hitaalta ja tuskalliselta kuolemalta, sillä teetä siemaillessaan Arthur tyyntyi. Feliksin mentyä Francis päätti käyttää britin rauhallistuutta hyväkseen. Hän kaivoi taskustaan punaisen ruusun ja työnsi sen Arthurin käteen katsoen tätä anovasti.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Angleterre. Jokaista osaa sinussa. Noita hunajanvaaleita hiuksiasi joihin haluan upottaa sormeni, noita suloisia silmiäsi jotka loistavat kuin vihreät auringot, noita yliluonnollisia kulmakarvojasi jotka ovat kuin rönsyilevä ruusupensas, pehmeää ihoasi ja _vartaloasi_..."

"Kuolaatko sinä?", Arthur kysyi järkyttyneenä. Hän oli kuunnelut Franciksen kohteliaisuustulvaa hetki hetkeltä punaisempana.

"Totta kai kun ajattelen sinua!", Francis huudahti vilpittömästi ja pyyhkäisi suupieltään.

"Ei, ei, ei. Stop. Now. Minä lähden nyt!", Arthur karjahti tulipunaisena ja nousi ylös. Hän lähti ulos kahvilasta jättäen pettyneen Franciken polvilleen maahan. Kohta ranskalainen kuitenkin säntäsi ulos.

"Mon cheri! Älä jätä minua!", hän huusi Arthurin perään. Britti pysähtyi miltei vapisten raivosta.

"Mene. Pois. Jätä. Minut. Rauhaan.", hän sihahti.

"Mutta minä rakastan sinua!", Francis huudahti teatraalisesti. Hän jopa veti kätensä sydämelleen.

Arthur keksi tilanteeseen vain yhden ratkaisun. Hän läimäytti Francista voimiensa takaa niin että tämän pää heilahti sivulle.

"Auts! Miksi sinä noin teit?", Francis huudahti loukkaantuneena. Hän katsoi Arthruia murheen murtamana.

"Älä katso minua noin!", Arthur huudahti lähes refleksinomaisesti. Hän kyllä tunnisti tuon katseen. Siitä ei seuraisi mitään hyvää. Franciksen silmiin syttyi kujeileva pilke ja hän tehosti koiranpentuilmettään vielä lisää.

"Arthur, mon cheri...", hän hymisi ja tuijotti suoraan Arthruin silmiin.

"Lopeta!", britti huudahti ja perääntyi hiukan. Francis seurasi häntä joustavin askelin.

"Minä puraisin kieleeni kun sinä löit minua."

"Sattuuko siihen?"

"Aah, sinä olet huolissasi minusta~", Francis kujersi.

"Enhän!"

"Siihen sattuu", Francis kertoi katsoen Arthuria syyttävästi.

"Hyvä!", britti tiuskaisi.

"Francis!", joku huusi helähtävällä äänellä. Ääni kuului ruskeahiuksiselle tytölle joka riensi heitä kohti matkalaukku kädessään.

"Ah, Cecilia, chère sœur!", Francis huudahti tunnistettuaan tytön. Hän käännähti ja käveli tyttöä vastaan. He tervehtivät ranskalaiseen tapaan poskisuudelmilla, ja Francis myös halasi tyttöä tiukasti. Arthur karahti tummanpunaiseksi. Kuka tuo nyt oli?

"Qu'est-ce que tufais ici?", Francis kysyi iloisesti ja yritti otti tytön matkalaukun.

"Je suis venu vois voir, frère", tyttö vastasi naurahtaen. "Je peux le faire", hän lisäsi nopeasti kun Francis yritti saada laukun irti maasta. Tyttö nosti sen helposti ja nauroi Franciksen typertyneelle ilmeelle.

He lähtivät iloisesti jutellen kahvilaan ja Arthur jäi seisomaan kadulle. Hänestä tuntui kummallisen tyhjältä. Kuka tuo tyttö oli? Miksi Francis käyttäytyi niin tuttavallisesti tätä kohtaan? Miksei Arthur ollut koskaan kuullut puhuttavankaan kenestäkään Ceciliasta? Sillä nimellähän Francis oli tyttöä kutsunut... Ja miksi hän edes ajatteli tälläistä? Eikö hänen pitäisi olla iloinen kun Francis jätti hänet rauhaan? Eika hän vain ollut mustasukkainen? Ei, ei, ei. Se oli mahdotonta.

Arthur lähti myrtyneenä kohti kotiaan. Hän ei suostunut myöntämään että tunsi olonsa hylätyksi ja petetyksi.

* * *

Sisällä kahvilassa Francis istutti Cecilian yhteen pöytään ja lörpötteli tämän kanssa ranskaksi. Sen nähdessään Feliksin täytyi tietysti selvittää mistä oli kyse.

"Kuka toi niink on?", hän kysyi suoraan.

"Tässä on Mademoiselle Cecilia", Francis selitti. "Hän on sisarpuoleni."

"Ooksä oikeesti ton sisko?"

"Siskopuoli. Meillä on yhteinen isä mutta eri äidit", Cecilia selitti pirteästi.

"Jouduiksä asuun lapsena ton kanssa samassa talossa?"

"Kyllä", Cecilia vastasi epäröiden.

"OMG, mä säälin sua", Feliks sanoi myötätuntoisesti.

"Hei, mi-", Francis älähti. Cecilia nauroi.

"Francis, mitä sinä oikein olet tehnyt?", tyttö kysyi silmät kujeilevasti pilkahdellen.

"Se yritti pölliä mun pinkin ihQn essun!", Feliks julisti järkyttyneeseen sävyyn ja mulkaisi Francista. Ranskalainen naurahti.

"Oh, olinkin jo unohtanut sen.", hän hymähti. Cecilia katsoi veljeään epäilevästi.

"Mihin sinä tarvitsen pinkkiä essua?"

"Il est charmant! Si vouz aviez vu...", Francis kujersi. Ceciliakin vastasi ranskaksi. Francis seisoi hetken vieressä käännellen päätään vuorotellen kummankin puoleen kuin pingisottelussa.

"Haluuttekste niinku tilata jotain?", hän kysyi lopulta kyllästyttyään siihen ettei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan.

"Cecilia? Haluatko jotakin?"

"Vain vettä, kiitos."

"Ja minulle lasi viiniä~", Francis kujersi.

"Sinä juot liikaa", Cecilia sanoi moittivasti.

"Kenties", Francis hymähti kohauttaen olkiaan. Feliks häipyi hakemaan juomat miettien samalla missä Toris viipyi. Yleensä tämä saapui viikonloppuina aina kahvilan auetessa... Mutta nyt liettualaista ei näkynyt missään. Eikä muuten Arthuriakaan...

* * *

"Täs ois nää teiän juomat", Feliks ilmoitti ja lätkäisi tarjottimen pöydälle.

"Merci", Cecilia sanoi hymyillen iloisesti.

"_Hier jyy aar_", Feliks vastasi tietäen varsin hyvin että puhui täysin eri kieltä. Hän halusi vain testata havaitsiko Francis että...

"Arthur! Perhana! Missä hän on? Cecilia, näitkö mihin hän meni?", Francis parkaisi hätääntyneenä.

"Kuka on Arthur? Sekö, jonka kanssa sinä... Öh, puhuit ennen kuin tulin?", Cecilia kysyi.

"Exactement! Ah, comment pourrais-je l'oublier... [Juuri niin! Ah, kuinka saatoin unohtaa hänet...]

"Hän lähti poispäin kun me tulimme tänne", Cecilia kertoi. Hän tulkkasi nopeasti Feliksille mitä Francis oli sanonut. Puolalainen virnisti ilkeästi.

"Niink ryppyjä rakkudessa, vai?", hän virnuili. Francis ei edes huomannut, hän syöksyi jo kohti ovea. Cecilia jäi tyynesti istumaan pöydän ääreen. Häntä ei kiinnostanut säntäillä Franciksen perässä pitkin kaupunkia etsimässä henkilöä joka mitä ilmeisimmin oli Franciksen miesystävä. Sitä Cecilia oli epäillyt jo saapuessaan... Hän oli nähnyt Franciksen ja Arthurin jo kauan ennen kuin huusi.

* * *

Feliks seurasi ikkunasta kun Francis juoksi pakokauhuisena Arthurin perään, kohautti olkiaan ja marssi keittiön puolelle. Tino leipoi jotakin, Berwald istui kannettavansa ääressä yrmeä ilme naamallaan. Tai ainakin Feliksin mielestä tämä näytti vihaiselta, Tino jutteli Berwaldille täysin normaalisti eikä näyttänyt välittävän siitä ettei tämä paljoa vastaillut. Feliks kiipesi korkealle jakkaralle murjottamaan.

"Tino...", hän sanoi hetken päästä anovasti.

"Mitä?"

Feliks siirtyi Tinon viereen ja jatkoi puhettaan hiljaisella äänellä.

"Kysy Berwalidlta saisinks mä pitää iltapäivän niink vapaata."

"Mikset kysy itse?", Tino hämmästeli.

Feliks pyöräytti silmiään. Tietenkään Tino ei tajunnut kuinka pelottava Berwald oli tuolla ilmeellä.

"Se on pelottava kun se on niinku vihanen!", Feliks vingahti huomaamatta että oli sanonut "niinku". Tino katsoi häntä hetken hämmentyneenä ja purskahti sitten helisevään nauruun.

"Ei hän ole vihainen! Berwald?"

Berwald murahti osoittaakseen että oli kuullut.

"Feliks kysyy saisiko pitää iltapäivän vapaata."

"Miksi?", Berald kysyi ja käänsi katseensa Feliksin puoleen.

"Mun pitää mennä niinku ettiin Toris! Se ei oo tullu vaik se niinku aina tulee!"

Berwald huokaisi.

"Saat lähteä heti kun Den tulee. Muuten täällä on ihan liian vähän työntekijöitä."

"Millon se sit niinku tulee?", Feliks nurkui ja jatkoi murjottamista. Kyllä hän tiesi että Denin pitäisi tälläkin hetkellä olla töissä.

"Mut se vaan niinku pitää hauskaa Norin kanssa", Feliks mutisi harmissaan.

* * *

Samassa kello löi tasan viisi kertaa ja ovi lennähti auki.

Sisään syöksyi huohottava Nor ja hetken päästä myös Den. Jälkimmäisenä mainittu lysähti heti sohvalle välittämättä pomonsa ja työkavereidensa mulkaisuista.

"Missä te ootte niinku ollu?", Feliks kiljahti.

"Se ei ole sitä mitä te luulette!", Nor vingahti paniikissa. "Tuo ääliö unohti laittaa herätyskellon soimaan!" Varmistaakseen että kaikki tajusivat mitä hän Denistä ajatteli Nor iski tätä nyrkillä vatsaan.

"Tuo ei ollut kilttiä...", Den pihahti vatsaansa pidellen.

Nor tuhahti ja istahti tuoliin joka oli mahdollisimman kaukana Denistä. Tanskalainen loikoili sohvalla tasaten hengitystään.

"Aah... Tämä sohva on ihana", hän huokaisi. "Mistä tämä on? Haluan kotiin samanlaisen!"

Berwald katsoi Deniä ilmeettömänä.

"Se on Ikeasta."

"UAAH!", Den ulvahti ja pomppasi pystyyn. "Apua!", hän kiljui ja pomppasi Norin syliin. Nuorempi mies oli hipsinyt hiljalleen kohti ovea ja seisoi nyt melko lähellä tuota sohvaa.

"Nor! Pelasta minut! Koskin Ikean tuotteeseen!"

Nor seisoi paikallaan ilmeettömänä. Den istui hänen käsivarsillaan ja oli kietonut kätensä hänen kaulaansa täristen kauhusta. Nor irrotti äkkiä otteensa ja Den tipahti maahan.

"Nor! Etkö sinä ymmärrä? Ikea on_ ruotsalainen_!", mies ulvoi täyttä kurkkua.

"Entä sitten?", Nor kysyi pahantuulisena.

"_Entä sitten_?", Den toisti järkyttyneenä. Hän nousi ja lysähti viereiseen nojatuoliin.

"Sekin on Ikeasta", Berwald ilmoitti ilmeettömänä mutta pirullinen välke silmissään.

"AAAAAA!", Den parkaisi. Berwald palasi seisomaan tiskin taakse välittämättä Denin panikoinnista. Tanskalainen ripustautui tiukasti Norin reppuselkään. Hän puristi käsivartensa tiukasti tämän kaulan ympärille ja roikkui siinä vapisten. Nor korahteli ja yritti repiä Denin käsiä irti.

"Näpit irti! Sinä kuristat minut!", hän yritti karjaista. Den irrotti äkkiä otteensa ja jäi seisomaan Norin taakse. Hän kietoi kätensä toisen vyötärölle ja painoi päänsä hänen olalleen.

"Anteeksi, rakas", hän hymisi.

"Irti!"

"Jos niin tahdot, kaunokainen~", Den ilmoitti ja irrotti otteensa jääden seisomaan surullinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Edelleenkään sinä et saa sanoa minua kaunokaiseksi!", Nor ärähti ja istui sohvalle murjottamaan. Den uskaltautui hänen viereensä huolimatta siitä että sohva oli Ikeasta. Hän vilkuili Noria silmäkulmastaan mutta pysyi hiljaa.

"Pomo saanks mä nyt lähtee kun toi tuli?", Feliks vänkäsi Berwaldilta.

"Hyvä on. Saat iltapäivän vapaaksi", Berwald murahti.

"Mä oon siis niinku ikuisesti kiitollinen!", Feliks hihkaisi ja juoksi ulos. Hiukan hänen jälkeensä myös pöydässään hiljaa pysytellyt Cecilia poistui kohti varaamaansa hotellia. Francis ja Arthur olivat yhä tiessään.

* * *

Samassa ovi avautui. Kahvilan lämpötila tuntui laskevan kymmeniä asteita vaikka ulkoa olisi pitänyt puhaltaa lämmin kesätuuli.

Lämpötilan äkillisen laskun aiheutti sisään astunut pitkä, kylmäkatseinen mies. Miehellä oli hopeiset hiukset, ruskea takki ja hän oli kietonut lämpimyydestä huolimatta huivin kaulaansa. Mies hymyili, mutta hymy ei ollut lämmin. Hän harppoi kahvilan läpi ja laski kätensä tiskille.

"Iltaa, Berwald", hän tervehti hymyillen yhä.

"Ivan", Berwald sanoi tavallistakin ilmeettömämpänä.

"Ivan!", huudahti Tino joka astui juuri keittiöstä. Hänen kasvoilleen nousi leveä hymy. Berwald tunsi sydämessään selittämättömän piston... Tai ei välttämättä selittämättömän. Miksi Tinon piti näyttää noin iloiselta kun Ivan saapui?

"Hei, Tino", Ivan vastasi. Hymy leveni hiukan mutta pysyi kylmänä ja ilottomana.

"Mitä... Miksi sinä tänne tulit?", Tino hämmästeli. Joko hän ei huomannut Ivanin ja Berwaldin välillä leijuvaa kireyttä tai näytteli tietämätöntä erittäin hyvin.

"Tulin vain kertomaan Berwaldille erään asian", Ivan vastasi. Hymyyn ilmestyi voitonriemuinen sävy.

"Minkä?", Berwald kysyi kylmästi.

"Ah, sen vain että avasin tässä lähellä kahvilan", Ivan sanoi muka leppoisasti.

"Mitä? Minne?", Tino kyseli ihmeissään. Hän kurkisteli Berwaldin selän takaa; ruotsalainen ei suostunut siirtymään niin että Tino näkisi Ivanin suoraan.

Ivan kumartui ja puhui nyt vain Berwaldille matalalla äänellä.

"Voit sanoa hyvästit tämän paikan suosiolle."

"Ivan? Mitä sinä sanoit? Berwald, mitä hän sanoi?", Tino kyseli. Berwald tuijotti Ivania jähmettyneenä.

"En mitään tärkeää", Ivan vastasi Tinolle pehmeästi. "Voisinko puhua hetken sinun kanssasi?"

Et voi, Berwald karjahti mielessään.

"Tietysti", Tino kuitenkin vastasi. "Berwald? Siirtyisitkö vähän?"

Berwald ei voinut muuta kuin siirtyä konemaisesti ja päästää Tinon kahvilan puolelle. Hän jäi tuijottamaan erääseen nurkkapöytään istunutta kaksikkoa, Tinoa huolestuneena, Ivania murhanhimoisena.

"Mitä asiaa sinulla oli?", Tino kysyi. Ivan hymyili kylmästi.

"Oletko koskaan miettinyt työpaikan vaihtoa?"

"...en, miten niin?"

"Minä tarjoan sinulle töitä."

"..."

* * *

Kiitos kommentoijille~

**Chiboku: **Kiva kun nyt kommentoit ^^ Ala ihmeessä tyktä LietPolista, se on niin ylisuloinen paritus3 Samoin kuin DenNorkin. Tuhon loppuun tuli jo vähän sitä RussFin/SuFin-draamaa, toivottavasti tykkäsit :)

**Pippuri-chan**in kommentin hyppään ilkeästi yli... Koska olen vastannut siihen jo :D

**SahPa: **Aaah, kiitos ihanasta kommentista~ 1. Kiitos, kiitos, kiitos. Olen yrittänyt treena dialogeja, hyvä jos sen huomaa! DenNor on tosiaan ihan ylisuloinen paritus~ 2. Norja tosiaan on kaunis (näyttää itseasiassa enemmän naiselta kuin mieheltä... x)) 3. Anteeksi kun kesti D: Seuraavaan lukuun tulee sitten vielä enemmän juuri tuota kolmiota, kolkolkol~ Ja mustana tietysti x)

**MelanieVimpula: **Anteeksi, se oli vaan pakko laittaa vaikka itsekin inhoan spoilauksia ^^' Tässä luvussa nähtiin ensimmäinen kirjoittamani ikeavitsikohtaus, toivottvasti tykkäsit~ Ja kiitoksia, DenNor on vaan niin suloinen... Kuten viha-rakkaussuhteet yleensäkin x) Ja anteeksi hitaus.

**Fanni-xD: **Awwh, kiitos :D Taas anteeksi kun kesti... Yritän saada seuraavan nopeammin. LietPolia on kyllä luvassa ja paljon, mokoma nousi suosikkiparituksekseni ;D

Muistakaa edelleen kommentoida, tämänkin luvun aloitin kun piristyin kommenttien lukemisesta :) Niistä saa niin paljon inspistä~


	7. Se niinku tärkee juttu

**HUOM! **Ficin ikäraja nousi tämän luvun myötä, uusi raja on **T**.

Tästä luvusta sen verran, että RussFiniä saatte jäädä kaipailemaan. Luvassa on... (KUKAAN ei arvaa) ...LietPolia!

...ja vielä anteeksi tämä hitauteni.

* * *

Feliks kiipesi hengästyneenä kerrostalon portaita. Hän suuntasi suoraan eräälle kolmannen kerroksen ovelle jonka nimikyltissä luki "Laurinaitis" ja pamautti nyrkkinsä oveen.

"Toris!"

Ei vastausta. Feliks läimäisi ovea uudelleen ja painoi ovikelloa kuusi kertaa peräkkäin.

"Feliks?" vaimea ääni kuului oven sisäpuolelta.

"No niinku kukas muu? Päästä mun niinku sisään!"

"En. Mene pois."

"No en niinku tosiaankaan! Avaa ovi!"

"Mene pois", Toris sanoi lähes rukoilevaan sävyyn. Feliks tuhahti ja kumartui puhumaan postiluukusta.

"En mee! Mul on sulle niinku totaalisen tärkeetä asiaa!

Samassa viereisen asunnon ovi avautui. Neljänkymmenen korvilla oleva mies tyonsi päänsä ulos.

"Anteeksi, neiti?"

"Niinku mitä?" Feliks vastasi hymyillen hurmaavasti. Häntä ei haitannut tippaakaan, että mies oli sanonut "neiti".

"Voisitteko pitää hiukan..." mies aloitti kun Toris avasi ovensa tulipunaisena.

"Anteeksi häiriö", hän sopersi ja nykäisi Feliksin käsivarresta sisälle. "Minä... Tuota... Olen pahoillani ystäväni puolesta.

Toris nykäisi oven äkkiä kiinni ja kääntyi mulkoilemaan Feliksiä.

"Mitä hittoa..." hän aloitti kun huomasi jotain. "...sinulla on päälläsi?" Toris jatkoi aivan toisin kuin oli tarkoittanut. Feliks vain hymyili ja suoristi hamettaan.

"Eksä niinku tykkää mun uudesta tyylistä?"

"Perhana... Odota."

Toris marssi huoneeseensa ja kiskoi kaapista farkut ja t-paidan. Hän viskasi vaatteet Feliksin käsiin.

"Käy vaihtamassa vaatteet."

"Mutkun mullon ASIAA!"

"Puhun vasta kun vaihdat vaatteet."

Toris suorastaan työnsi Feliksin vessaan ja jäi seisomaan oven taakse. Hetken päästä puolalainen astui myrtyneen näköisenä ulos yllään Toriksen antamat vaatteet.

"Nytkö sä voit niinku puhuu mulle?"

"Ehkä. Riippuu siitä asiasta."

"Nokun... Hei!"

"...mitä hei?"

"Miksä käskit mun niin vaihtaa vaatteet?"

"Koska..."

"Mä tiiän!" Feliks keskeytti säteillen. Toris pyöräytti silmiään.

"Mä olin liian kaunis, sä et voinu ajatella niinku järkevästi", Feliks kujersi erittäin tyytyväisenä. Toris punastui.

"Ei pidä paikkaansa."

"Höh! No miks?"

"Tai no, osittain pitää..."

"Eli mä olin nätti!"

"Ei, vaan mun on helpompi keskittyä kun slla on jotain normaalia päällä."

"Ne oli ihan normaaleja!"

"Hameet ei ole normaaleja."

"Sun äitikin käyttää hameita!"

"Feliks. Mun äiti sattuu olemaan nainen. Niille hameet on normaaleja."

"Pahus", Feliks mutisi nujertuneena. "Miksen mä voi olla tyttö?"

"Älä muuta sano..." Toris mutisi hyvin hiljaa. Muttei kuitenkaan tarpeeksi...

"Eli se on totta! Sä niinku rakastaisit mua jos mä oisin tyttö! Epistä! Sukupuolirasismia! Homofobiaa!" Feliks kirkui ja mulkoili Torista kädet lanteilla.

"Rauhoitu."

"No en niinku tosiaan rauhotu! Mä oon niinku totaalisen kyllästynyt tähän!"

"Mihin?"

"Tähän! Sä et niinku ymmärrä mua!"

"Ymmärränhän..."

"Et! Sä et nyt vaan niinku tajuu!"

"Mitä mun pitäis tajuta?" Toris puuskahti. Hän alkoi tosiaan ärsyyntyä.

"No vaikka niinku mitä!"

He seisoivat hetken hiljaa mulkoillen toisiaan.

"Mikä se sun tärkee asia oli?" Toris kysyi lopulta.

"No en niinku kerro! Sä et ymmärtäis", Feliks sanoi kuulostaen kerrassaan säälittävältä. Jopa niin säälittävältä, että Toris tunsi pientä häpeää...

"Jos lupaan yrittää ymmärtää?" hän pyysi.

"Lupaatko?" Feliks kiljahti riemuissaan. Hän tarttui Toriksen kädestä ja kiskoi tämän perässään Toriksen huoneeseen. Hän tönäisi liettualaisen istumaan sänkynsä laidalle ja istahti itse lattialle.

"Muistaksä mitä eilen niinku tapahtu?"

Toris punastui ja käänsi katseensa ikkunaan.

"Muistan", hän mutisi hyvin, hyvin hiljaa.

"Mitä?"

"Muistan", Toris vastasi selkeämmin mutta katse yhä ikkunassa. Feliks tuijotti häntä odottavasti. Toris pysyi yhä itsepäisesti hiljaa. Äkkiä Feliks näytti oivaltavan jotakin.

"Liet..."

Toris oli vähällä katsoa Feliksiä, mutta käänsi katseensa äkkiä takaisin ikkunaan.

"Ootko sä vihanen mulle?"

"En... Varmaan."

"Sä olit. Eilen."

"Niin."

"Koska mä pussasin sua ilman niinku lupaa."

"Niin."

"Mut sit sä alotit!"

"Joo..."

"Eli miks sä oot niinku vihanen?"

"Enhän ole."

"No mikä sua sit niinku vaivaa?"

Puna Toriksen kasvoilla syveni eikä hän vastannut. Feliks nousin ja siirtyi ikkunan eteen tavoitellen katsekontaktia. Toris kääntyi katsomaan suoraan eteenpäin. Feliks tuhahti ja siirtyi taas Toriksen eteen. Liettualainen käänsi katseensa tällä kertaa ovelle.

"Lopeta toi!"

"Mikä?"

"No toi! Kyl sä niinku tiiät! Kato mua!"

"Miksi?"

"Koska mä niinku käsken!"

"Ei tuo ole mikään syy."

"Jos mä pyydän?"

"Testaa."

"Liet kultarakaskiltti pliiiiis kato mua! Jooko?" Feliks sanoi anovasti. Toris käänsi hitaasti päänsä Feliksiin päin mutta piti yhä katseensa erossa tämän silmistä.

"Kunnolla! ...jooko?"

Toris pyöräytti silmiään, mutta katsoi lopulta Feliksin silmiin. Puolalaisen katse oli kummallinen... Jotenkin niin vilpitön ja anova.

"Lupaa ettet suutu jos mä niinku sanon yhen jutun."

"Minkä jutun?"

"Lupaa!"

Toris huokasi. "Okei. Lupaan."

Feliks veti syvään henkeä ja hänen tavallinen virneensä haihtui. Anovuus hävisi hänen silmistään, sen sijaan katseeseen ilmestyi kummallista lempeyttä.

"Mä rakastan sua", Feliks sanoi hiljaa, rauhallisesti ja lempeästi. Hän ilmiselväst tarkoitti sanomaansa.

Ennen kuin Toris ehti reagoida muuten kuin punastumalla, Feliks virnisti jälleen, suukotti kevyesti Toriksen nenänpäätä ja heittäytyi maassa lojuvaan säkkituoliin.

* * *

"Se oli niinku se tärkee asia", hän sanoi kevyesti. Siitä syntyi hiljaisuus, joka piteni ja oli vähällä muuttua painostavaksi, joten Feliks kohotti katseensa ja nojautui kyynrpäihinsä. Toris istui yhä sänkynsä laidalla, punaisena ja liikkumattomana.

"Liet? Järkytyitsä niinku noin pahasti?" Feliks kysyi virnuillen. Hän tunsi olonsa kumman vapautuneeksi saatuaan "tärkeän asiansa" sanottua.

Toris istui yhä hiljaa. Hän oli painanut katseensa sylissään lepääviin käsiinsä. Feliks vilkaisi niitä nopeasti ja ehti parahiksi nähdä hopeisen kyyneleen joka tipahti liettualaisen sormelle ja siitä hänen sylinnsä.

"Liet! Mikä hätänä? Sanoinks mä jotain niinku tyhmää`" Feliks hätäänty ja ponnahti istumaan. Hän tuiijotti Torista vihreät silmät täynnä huolta. Kun vastausta ei kuulunut, Feliks hypähti seisomaan, astui tarvittvat pari askelta ja istahti Toriksen viereen vain noin kymmenen sentin päähän tästä. Hän laski kätensä Toriksen olalle.

"Mikä hätänä? Kerro mulle, kulta."

"F-Feliks..." Toris aloitti nikotellen ja vetäisi syvään henkeä. "Ei mitään hätää. Pikemminkin päinvastoin."

"Päinvastoin?"

"Joo... Tai siis... Minä, tuota..."

"Anna tulla!"

"No älä keskeytä!"

"Anteeksiih!"

Toris huokasi syvään ennen kuin jatkoi.

"Niin, minä siis... Itkin, koska, äh, en ole ollut näin onnellinen pitkään aikaan.. Jos siis tarkoitat mitä sanoit", Toris soperteli punastuen koko ajan voimakkaammin. Feliksin kasvoille levisi ihastunut virnistys.

"No tietty tarkotin! Ja aah, vähäks ihQ jos sä oot sen takii niinku onnellinen!"

"No... Olen minä."

Feliks ei sanonut mitään; kaiken saattoi lukea hänen kasvoiltaan. Puolalainen näytti nimittäin niin onnelliseslta että olisi saattanut millä hetkellä räjähtää kultaiseksi kimallepilveksi. Hän ujutti kätensä Toriksen leuan alle ja käänsi tämän kasvot itseensä päin.

"Feliks... Varoitus. Minä en osaa. Yhtään. En ole koskaan ennen seurustellut kenenkään kanssa..."

"Kysymys! Nytkä sä sit niinku seukkaat mun kaa?"

Toris naurahti hermostuneesti.

"Siltä tämä vähän vaikuttaa..."

"IhQ! Siistiä! Superhyperupeeta!" Feliks kiljahti riemuissaan. "Muthei mitä sä olit niinku sanomassa?"

"Ööh, siis, olen ollut ylipäätänsä ihastunut keneenkään vain kerran..."

"Siihen veitsenheiluttajatyttöön", Feliks mutisi tyytymättömänä.

"Hänen nimensä on Natalia."

"Miten vaan", Feliks totesi huiskauttaen kättään ärtyneesti. "Jatka."

"Joten... minä en osaa... Suudella tai mitään... Yhtään tippaakaan."

"Ja pah! Jos s et osaa pussailla niin mä oon kirahvi!"

"No siinä tap-" Toris aloitti mutta joutui keskeyttämään. Feliks oli painanut huulensa tiukasti liettualaisen omia vasten. Hetkeksi hän vetäytyi pois ja mumisi:

"Jos et muka niinku osaa, harjottele. Mä oon koekaniinina ihan mieluusti!"

"Senkin..."

* * *

Toriksen sanat keskeytyivät samalla tavalla kuin äskeisellä kerralla. Tällä kertaa erona oli vain se, ettei Feliks vetäytynyt pois. Hän vain alkoi liikuttaa huuliaan pehmeästi ja vähitellen myös Toriksen onnistui rentoutua. Hän upotti kätensä Feliksin kultaisiin hiuksiin liikutti omia huuliaan toisen tahdissa. Kaikki tuntui kummallisen luontevalta... Toris suorastaan ihmetteli miten oli voinut koskaan epäillä kahden pojan välistä rakkautta. Sehän oli maailman luonnollisin asia. Hän ei osannut edes kuvailla miten onnellinen oli... Hän vain jatkoi suudelmaa, silitteli Feliksin hiuksia toisella kädellään ja nojautui toiseen. Joskaan ei kauaa... Toris kohotti myös toisen kätensä Feliksin hiuksiin ja tojahti selälleen sängylle. Hetkeksi heidän huulensa irtosivat toisistaan, mutta Feliks korjasi tilanteen nopeasti kumartumalla Toriksen ylle. Hänen kätensä nojasivat kevyesti Toriksen sänkyyn tämän pään molemmilla puolilla ja jalat retkottivat sivulla, puoliksi sängyn laidan yli. Myös Feliks mietti samantyyppisiä asioita kuin Toris – joskaan hän ei ollut koskaan edes epäillyt homosuhteita. Mutta myös hän oli ehdottoman onnelline, onnellisempi kuin koskaan ennen. Vaikka Feliks ei ollut sitä erikseen maininnut, ei hänkään ollut koskaan seurustellut eikä häneltä löytynyt kokemusta näistä asioista yhtään sen enempää kuin Torikseltakaan. Onneksi sitä ei tavinnut myöntää, kaikki olikin paljon helpompaa... Heidän huulensa liikkuivat yhdessä niin luonnollisesti, kaikki tuntui niin aidolta. Feliks tunsi Toriksen jokaisen hengenvedon ja saattoi aistia tämän sydämenlyönnit. Feliksin oma sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, vaikka hän tunsi olonsa täysin rauhalliseksi. Välillä hänen huuliltaan karkasi hiukan voimakkaampi henkäys, samoi Toriksen. Feliks saattoi laskea sekunit noiden henkäysten välillä. Yksi, kaksi, kolme... Kun Toriksen huulet seuraavan kerran raottuivat, Feliks sai hullun päähänpiston. Hän raotti omaa suutaan samaan aikaan ja painoi kielensä Toriksen sieleää alahuulta vasten. Sekunniksi liettualainen jähmettyi, mutta kun Feliks antoi kielensä levätä aloillaan hän rentoutui uudestaan. Feliks tunnusteli Toriksen suostuvaisuutta vielä hetken ennen kuin jatkoi suunnitelmaansa. Toriksen rentouduttua täysin hän alkoi sivellä tämän alahuulta kielellään. Se aiheutti muutaman epätahtisen hengenvedon. Niistä välittämättä Feliks jatkoi lipomistaan keveällä kosketuksella. Hän koukisti käsivarsiaan kumartuen lähemmäs Torista. Tämä haroi yhä sormillaan Feliksin hiuksia hengittäen nyt jo normaaliin tahtiin. Feliks pystyi taas laskemaan sekunteja. Seuraavan kerran kun Toris raotti huuliaan hän päätti lopettaa turhan arkailun ja sujautti kielensä toisen suuhun. Toris jähmettyi ja lakkasi hengittämästä. Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät ammolleen ja kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin kiskoen Feliksin hiuksia. Puolalainen ei välittänyt kivusta, hymyili vain pirullisesti ja tutkaili kielellään Toriksen suuta. Hän liutti kieltään pitkin toisen hamapita, niiden ulko- ja sisäpintoja, siveli tämän poskien sisäpuolta ja Toriksen kieltä... Koko tutkimuksen ajan Toris oli täysin liikkumatta. Hänen kasvonsa hehkuivat tulipunaisina ja silmät miltei pullistuivat päästä. Feliks kohdisti hetkeksi ktseensa ja iski pikaisesti silmää – samalla kun hänen kielensä käytti Toriksen suuta omiin tarkoituksiinsa. Koska molemmat pidättivät hengitystään, Feliksin tutkailun aiheuttamat märät äänet kuuli selvästi. Puolalainen oli vähällä tirskahtaa kuulemalleen, muttei tosiaankaan aikonut lopettaa nyt kun oli saavuttanut niin mielenkiintoisen aseman. Hänen kielensä jatkoi seikkailua Toriksen suussa liettualaisen pysyessä yhä liikkumatta. Feliks alkoi jo kyllästyä moiseen. Harmistuneena hän siirsi kielensä jälleen Toriksen alahuulta vasten. Sileän, lämpimän, aavistuksen kostean huulen tuntu antoi hänelle uuden idean. Feliks virnisti pienesti, vetäisi kielensä – ja sen mukana aavistuksen Toriksen makua – suuhunsa ja antoi huultensa levätä hetken yhtä liikkumatta kuin Toriksen. Sitten hän alkoi toteuttaa seuraavaa suunnitelmaansa, joka tällä kertaa sis'lsi vain yhden vaiheen. Feliks veti Toriksen alahuulen hamapidensa väliin ja puri sitä varovasti. Se sentään aiheutti Toriksessa jonkin reaktion – joskin aivan eri kuin Feliks oli kuvitellut. Toris valahti aivan veltoksi, hänen kätensä valahtivat Feliksin hiuksista, hänen jännittynyt vartalonsa lysähti äkkiä peittoa vasten. Feliks miltei säikähti ja oli jo kohottautumassa istumaan, kun Toriksen kädet ampaisivat takaisin hänen hiuksiinsa, toinen tällä kertaa niskan taakse. Toris suorastaan veti Feliksin kasvot lähelle omiaan ja suuteli tätä aiempaakin kiihkeämmin. Feliks vastasi luonnettaan muuttaneeseen suudelmaan yllättyneenä mutta riemuissaan. Toris oli painanut silmänsä kiinni ja keskittyi vain Feliksin huulten tuntuun. Hän ei välittänyt tulipunaisita kasvoistaan, ei epätahtisesta hengityksestään eikä hakkaavasta sydämestään. Toris veti Feliksin kasvot aivan lähelle omiaan ja tällä kertaa oli hänen vuoronsa saada hullu päähänpisto. Hän veti kätensä Feliksin hiuksista, tyrkkäsi sivuun tämän toisen käden johon puolalainen nojasi ja kierähti ympäri irrottamatta otettaan. Suudelma jatkui yhä, joskin nyt Feliks makasi selällään ja Toris oli kumartuneena hänen ylleen.

* * *

Äkkiä ovikello soi. Se ei saanut kumpaakaan edes hätkähtämään, mutta kun sitä seurasi rapina joka kertoi jonkun sovittavan avainta lukkoon, Toris kiskaisi itsensä irti Feliksistä ja ponnahti pystyyn.

"Ylös siitä", hän ehti sihahtaa ennen kuin ulko-ovi loksahti auki. Feliks nousi seisomaan kaikessa rauhassa, leveästi virnuillen.

"Toris?" joku huusi ovelta. Toris vingahti säikähtäneenä. Voi Luoja, jos he eivät olisi kuulleet...

"Hei, äiti", hän sai huudettua suhteellisen normaalilla äänellä. Feliks läimäytti kätensä suulleen tukahduttaakseen kikatuksen. Hänkin oli kyllä tunnistanut Toriksen äidin jo äänestä... Mutta tilanne oli niin koominen. Vielä hetki sitten he olivat maanneet Toriksen sängyllä suudellen lievästi sanoen kiihkeästi... Ja nyt sitten jo huudeltiin tervehdyksiä äidille. Eihän siinä voinut muuta kuin nauraa.

"Hei vaan, pikkuinen. Onko joku ystäväsi siellä?" Toriksen äiti, Tina, huuteli.

"Pikkuinen?" Feliks pihahti. Toris punastui ja mulkaisi Feliksiä ärtyneesti.

"On, Feliks", hän huikkasi vastaukseksi äidilleen. Tämä kopautti Toriksen ovea ja kurkisti sisään.

"Hei, Feliks", hän sanoi ja kääntyi sitten taas Torikseen päin. "Hyvä kun pyysit jonkun tänne, anteeksi kun minulla meni näin myöhään."

"Ei se haittaa..." Toris mutisi ja potkaisi huomaamattomasti kikattavaa Feliksiä.

"No hyvä. Alan laittaa iltapalaa, tule kohta syömään. Feliks, sinäkin voit kyllä syödä täällä ellei perheesi halua että menet jo kotiin."

"Mä lähen varmaan kyl jo niinku ihan kotiin ku kello on jo niinku ton verran", Feliks sanoi hymyillen. Toris vilkaisi kelloa ensi kertaa ja hänen silmänsä pyöristyivät. Missä välissä se oli ehtinyt puoli kahdeksaan?"

"Hyvä on", Tina myöntyi. "Toris, tule vaikka puolelta syömään.

Ovi vedettiin kiinni ja saman tien Feliks purskahti nauruun. Hän makasi kippurassa lattialla ja kikatti vedet silmissä kunnes Toris potkaisi häntä kylkeen.

"Auts!" Feliks älähti ja nousi istumaan. Hän tuijotti Torista ja leveä hymy kohosi uudestaan hänen kasvoilleen. Toris puolestaan lehahti punaiseksi.

"Mitä sinä virnuilet?" hän kysyi punastuen enemmän joka kerta kohdatessaan Feliksin katseen.

"Mä oon sit niinku kirahvi", tämä vastasi tirskahtaen.

"Mitä hit- Hei, et puhu siitä nyt!"

"Miksen?" Feliks kysyi suurin silmin.

"Äiti on kotona!"

"Eksä aio niinku kertoo sille?"

"En! Eikun... Aion? En minä tiedä!" Toris parahti.

"No kantsii sit niinku miettii!, Feliks virnisti ja nousi. "Mä häivyn niinku nyt."

"Ei vielä!" Toris vingahti.

"Tuleeks sulle ikävä?" Feliks kysyi kallistaen päätään. Toris tuijotti tiiviisti lattiaa.

"...tulee", hän mutisi lopulta. Feliks päästi ihastuneen äännähdyksen ja hypähti rutistamaan Torista. Liettualainen vastasi halaukseen varovasti.

"Liet..." Feliks kuiskasi.

"Niin?"

"Nokun nyt on niinku ilta... Anna mulle hyvänyönsuukko!"

Ihmeekseen Toris onnistui hymyilemään edes punastumatta. Feliks kuulosti niin vilpittömältä.

"Jooko? Oo kiiilttiiiii..."

Toris hymähti ja kosketti pikaisesti Feliksin huulia omillaan. Puolalaisen kasvoille levisi aurinkoinen hymy.

"Kiitti! Ja nyt heippa, mä häivyn. Nähääks niinku huomenna?"

"Jos onnistuu niin tietysti", Toris myöntyi. Feliks pompahti riemusta ja hypähteli ovelle.

"Moikka, Toris! Moikka, Tina!" hän huudahti vielä ennen kuin pamautti oven kiinni. Toris lysähti huoneensa lattialle. Päivä oli ollut pitkä.

* * *

Noniin... Mitäs tästä voi sanoa... *punastus* LIETPOOOOOL33

Jälleen kiitokset kommenteista :3

**Chiboku**: FrUK:ta nähdään taas seuraavassa tai viimeistään luvussa 9 ;) Se on tosiaan aivan ihana pari. RusFin etenee seuraavassa luvussa... Ja vielä ekstrakiitokset pitkästä kommentista!

**Pippuri-chan **saikin jo vastauksen...

**Tekopupu: **Aah, paras kiitos minkä voi saada on se kun joku sanoo tykänneensä parituksesta josta ei yleensä välitä... Eli kiitos siitä! LietPolia tulikin tässä luvussa ihan mukavasti, toivottavasti tykkäät :3 Ja vielä kerran kiitos kommentista, ne tosiaan kannustavat.

**SahPa: **Auts, sekoilevat koneet EIVÄT ole kivoja... Mutta hyvä kun jaksoit kirjoittaa kommentin uusiksi! :D Hyvä kuulla että FrUK:sta tykättiin ;) Ja Feliks... On aina Feliks. Hyvä jos pikku puolanen on tässäkin ficissä mukava tuttavuus :) (...onko enää tämän luvun jälkeen?) SuFin/RusFin nyt taas viivästyi, anteeksi siitä. Ja kiitos kirjoitusvirheneuvoista, hyvä kun joku huomauttaa kun itse en tajua ;)


	8. Vaikean valinnan alku

Tämä luku on omistettu (ihan ilman mitään lupakyselyitä, sano jos et tykkää) SahPalle, ihan vain siksi että ficcisi ovat pelastaneet päiväni jo ihan liian usein!

A/N: Venäjänkieliset lauseet on kaivettu internetin ihmeellisestä maailmasta, jos joku venäjänkielentataitoinen havaitsee virheitä, **huomauta ihmeessä.**

* * *

"_No, mitä sanot?"_

"_Minä... En tiedä..."_

"_Saisit parempaa palkkaa... Voisit pitää lomaa milloin haluat..."_

"_Ivan , en minä voi! Minulla on hyvä työpaikka täällä, enkä halua jättää sitä."_

"_Jättää työpaikkaa... Vai työnantajaa?"_

"_Mitä sinä tarkoitat?_

"_Tiedät sen varsin hyvin."_

"_En tiedä. Enkä halua tietää."_

"_No, jos olet varma... Tule silti työpäiväsi jälkeen käymään minun kahvilaani."_

"_En ehdi tänään."_

"_Huomenna heti aamusta?"_

"_... Hyvä on."_

"_Nähdään siis silloin. до свидания!"_

* * *

Tino kertasi keskustelua mielessään ties kuinka monetta kertaa. Hän työnsi kädet syvälle taskuihinsa ja puraisi huultaan.

"Tino? Onko kaikki hyvin?" Berwald kysyi huolestuneeseen sävyyn. He olivat juuri astuneet ulos kahvilan ovesta, väsyneinä pitkästä työpäivästä. Nor ja Den olivat hipsineet tiehensä jo aikaisemmin.

"Mitä?" Tino havahtui äkisti ja räpäytti silmiään. "Anteeksi, en kuullut mitä sanoit", hän tunnusti nolona.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Berwald toisti kärsivällisesti. Tino käveli hetken hiljaa ennen kuin vastasi.

"On... Olen vain väsynyt."

"Ei ihme eilisen jälkeen. Huomenna saat nukkua pitkään, sinullahan on vapaapäivä."

"Siitä minä halusinkin puhua", Tino aloitti epäröiden. "Lupasin mennä käymään Ivanin kahvilalla." Tämä lause sai Berwaldin kasvot synkistymään vaarallisesti.

"Onko sinulla jotain sitä vastaan?" Tino töksäytti kipakammin kuin oli aikonut.

"Ei, jos todella haluat mennä sinne", Berwald murahti.

"Haluan minä!"

Kireä hiljaisuus jäi leijumaan kahden vaaleaverikön välille. He kävelivät hämärässä illassa tasaista tahtia, molemmat sulkeutuneen näköisinä.

"Pyysikö Ivan sinua käymään?" Berwald kysyi yllättäen.

"Pyysi. Oikeastaan jo täksi illaksi, mutten ehtinyt kun työvuoroni oli niin pitkä", Tino vastasi jäätävästi.

"Olen pahoillani", Berwald sanoi vielä hyytävämmin. "Lyhennän vuorojasi heti ensi viikosta."

"Äh, anteeksi, Berwald! Ei tarvitse. Anteeksi kun olen niin ilkeä!" Tino parahti äkkiä.

"Ei se mitään. Olet vain väsynyt, se on ihan ymmärrettävää", Berwald vastasi hiukan pehmeämmin.

"Anteeksi silti..."

Matka jatkui nyt hiukan vähemmän kireän hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Lopulta he saapuivat kerrostalon ovelle ja Tino alkoi kopeloida taskujaan.

"Äs, unohdin avaimeni!" hän huudahti kohta. Berwald veti tyynesti omansa esiin ja avasi lukon. Hän jäi kohteliaasti pitelemään ovea Tinolle auki.

"Kiitos, Berwald. Mihin joutuisinkaan ilman sinua?" suomalainen huokasi ennen kuin pujahti sisään. Berwald punastui hienoisesti ja päästi oven painumaan kiinni takanaan. Tino painoi aulassa hissin nappulaa ja jäi odottamaan sen saapumista.

"Minua väsyttääää... Onneksi täällä on hissi, en jaksaisi kiivetä portaita", hän valitti. Berwald päästi itselleen tyypillisen murahduksen ja hymähdyksen välisen äänen eikä vihjaissut mitenkään ajatuksiaan. Tai sitä yhtä ajatusta... Että hän voisi mieluusti vaikka kantaa Tinon yläkertaan, jos hissiä ei olisi.

Samassa hissin ovet avautuivat ja keskeyttivät Berwaldin kuvitelmat. Kaksikko astui sisään ja Berwald painoi kolmannen kerroksen nappulaa. Oven avautuessa päätepysäkillä Tino astahti ensimmäisenä rappukäytävään.

"Berwald, voisitko taas..." hän aloitti nolostuneena. Berwald hymähti hiljaa ja avasi oven.

"Ai niin", Tino sanoi äkisti. "Ovikelloni on rikki, minun piti pyytää..."

"Voin korjata sen ensi viikon aikana."

"Kiitos."

Tino pujahti sisään ja huikkasi vielä hyvät yöt ennen kuin antoi oven pamahtaa kiinni. Berwald jäi seisomaan porrastasanteelle kasvot synkkinä. Hän toivoi että olisi voinut mennä tuosta ovesta Tinon perässä... Mutta ainoa nimi nimikyltissä oli Väinämöinen, Berwaldin oma sukunimi löytyi viereisestä ovesta. Hän avasi sen huokaisten ja astui sisään pimeään asuntoonsa. Pimeään, synkkään ja yksinäiseen. Berwald ei jaksanut edes sytyttää valoja, hän vain lukitsi oven ja poimi postit lattialta. Taas pelkkiä laskuja ja mainoksia. Berwald laski postipinkan keittiön pöydälle ja sytytti viimein valon. Hän teki itselleen pikaisesti voileivän ja silmäili sitä syödessään päivän lehteä. Koko lehdestä ei löytynyt mitään kiinnostavaa, joten se lennähti pian keräysastiaan. Berwald napsautti valot pois ja vaelsi synkkänä makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän vaihtoi ylleen sinivalkoraitaisen pyjaman – lahja Tinolta –, asetti silmälasinsa yöpöydälle ja kömpi peiton ei kuitenkaan ottanut tullakseen. Berwaldin ajatukset pyörivät, yllätys yllätys, Tinossa. Mistä tämä oli puhunut Ivanin kanssa? Ja mistä he puhuisivat huomenna?

* * *

Tino istahti huokaisten nojatuoliin ja sulki silmänsä. Hän hieroi ohimoitaan ja mietti kävelymatkaa Berwaldin kanssa. Tunnelma oli ollut häiritsevän kireä, ja Tino tiesi kyllä mistä se johtui. Ivanista. Berwald ei pitänyt tästä tippaakaan, tuskin sieti koko venäläismiestä. Tino sen sijaan piti Ivanista kovastikin... Mutta niin hän piti Berwaldistakin. Tosin aivan eri tavalla. Elämä oli kamalan monimutkaista. Tino olisi halunnut vain olla ystäviensä kanssa ja nauttia elämästä. Ei se ollut mikään suuri pyyntö, mutta ilmeisesti sitä ei voinut toteuttaa. Loppujen lopuksi hän joutuisi valitsemaan halusiko olla Berwaldin vai Ivanin ystävä. Ja kaiken muun lisäksi eräs itsepäinen ajatus kiusasi hänen mieltään...

_He molemmat haluavat enemmän kuin pelkkää ystävyyttä... _

Se oli niin typerää! Mikseivät he kolme voisi olla pelkästään hyviä ystäviä? Onnistuihan se Francikselta, Gilbertiltä ja Antonioltakin.

_He eivät rakastakaan toisiaan... Heillä kaikilla on joku muu, kaikilla omansa._

"Ole jo hiljaa!" Tino ärähti. Sitten hän pakotti itsensä hymyilemään. Hän taisi olla tulossa hulluksi... Kuuli ääniä päänsä sisällä ja vielä puhui niille. Typerää.

"Taidan mennä nukkumaan", hän mutisi ja nousi. Äh! Taas hän puhui itsekseen! No, ehkä uni auttaisi hiukan.

Tino laahusti makuuhuoneeseensa ja lysähti sängylleen jaksamatta edes vaihtaa vaatteita. Hän oli rättiväsynyt...

* * *

Piip! Piip! Piip! PiippiippiipPIIP!

Tino läimäisi ärtyneenä herätyskellon pois päältä ja hieroi unisia silmiään. Saatuaan ne auki hän rahjusti kylpyhuoneeseen ja työnsi päänsä vesihanan alle. Olo oli kamala. Ihan kuin hän olisi juonut illalla kenties hiukan liikaa... Mutta eihän hän ollut ottanut mitään. Tai ei ainakaan muistanut ottaneensa... Ei, ihan totta se oli. Hän oli päässyt töistä niin myöhään... Tino kurtisti kulmiaan. Jostain syystä hän tunsi olevansa vihainen Berwaldille. Jos Berwald olisi päästänyt hänet aikaisemmin, hän olisi voinut käydä jo eilen Ivanin luona ja saisi nukkua tälläkin hetkellä... Tino nielaisi hermostuneesti ajatellessaan edessä olevaa vierailua. Siitä oli jo pitkä aika kun hän oli viimeksi nähnyt Ivanin. Ja siitä kerrasta hän ei muistanut mitään paitsi karmean krapulan herättyään aamulla ho...

Nyt lopetat, Tino komensi itseään tiukasti. Hän kiskoi eilisen päivän vaatteet yltään ja avasi suihkun. Viileä vesi virkisti ajatukset ja ruumiin, väsymys ja huono olo haihtuivat. Tino kuivasi vaaleat hiuksensa huolellisesti ja veti alusvaatteet ylleen. Sitten hän pysähtyi äkkiä. Mitä hän laittaisi päälleen? Kauhistus. Miksei hän ollut päättänyt jo eilen? Miksi hän ylipäätänsä stressasi tälläisiä asioita? Hän oli aikunen mies eikä mikään teinityttö!

...ja siitä huolimatta Tino seisoi puoli tuntia vaatekaappinsa edessä pähkäillen mitkä olisivat sopivat vaatteen. Lopultahänn päätyi tavallisiin sinisiin farkkuihin ja valkoiseen t-paitaan. Tässä ei ollut mitään erityistä... Tämä oli vain ihan tavallinen vierailu vanhan ystävän luona. Joskin... Siinä "vanhassa ystävässä" ei tainnut olla mitään tavallista. Tino tunsi kummaa kuumotusta poskillaan ajatellessaan Ivania. Hän pakottautui hengittämään syvään ja unohtamaan koko venäläisen hetkeksi aikaa... Kellokin oli jo vaikka mitä. Hänen pitäisi ehtiä vielä syödäkin.

Tino työnsi äkkiä muutaman leivän paahtimeen ja hörppäsi mehua suoraan purkin suusta. Kun leivät ponnahtivat ylös, hän oli jo ehtinyt kaivaa voin ja kinkun esiin. Hän voiteli leivät nopeasti ja tunki ne suuhunsa kinkunviipaleilla höstettyinä. Syödessään Tino vilkaisi pikaisesti mikron kelloa. Apua, jo puoli yhdeksän... Hän nielaisi puolikkaan leivän kerralla ja aikoi vain huuhtaista suunsa nopeasti, mutta pysähtyi ajattelemaan tarkemmin. Lopulta Tino päätti pestä hampaansa ihan kunnolla. Kello oli jo lähes yhdeksän kun hän viimein pääsi lähtemään.

Ivanin kahvilan ovella Tino pysähtyi. Uskaltaisiko hän vain marssia sisään?

_Typerys, se on kahvila. Tietysti sinä menet sisään!_, hän komensi itseään ja työnsi oven auki astuen hämärään, suurehkoon huoneeseen. Huoneessa ei ollut vielä ketään, kaikki pöydät olivat tyhjiä.

"Хорошее утро", pehmeä ääni sanoi jostakin. Pian Ivanin hahmo ilmestyi varjoista. Tino hymyili epävarmasti ja vastasi hyvän huomenen toivotukseen puhuen itsekin venäjää.

"Садитесь, пожалуйста"[Istu, ole hyvä], Ivan kehotti. Tino istahti yhden pöydän ääreen, Ivan häntä vastapäätä. Hetken he vain tarkkailivat toisiaan sanomatta sanaakaan.

"Как спалось?" [Nukuitko hyvin?] pidempi mies kysyi kohta.

"Да, ка...Ка..." [Kyllä, mi... mi...]Tino takelteli. Hän ei ollut puhunut venäjää aikoihin. "Hemmetti..." hän mutisi itsekseen. Ivan vain hymyili ja kallisti päätään.

"Так?" [Niin?] venäläinen kysyi lempeästi, samaan sävyyn kuin puhuisi pienelle lapselle. Tino punastui.

"Miten niin?" hän täräytti suomeksi. Ivan ei tietenkään ymmärtänyt.

"Äh... Как... Как же так?" [Miten... Miten niin?] Tino yritti vielä. Ivanin hymy levisi hiukan.

"Нужно ли причина?" [Tarvitsenko syyn?]

Tino kohautti olkiaan ja hiljeni. Häntä samaan aikaan nolotti ja harmitti takeltelunsa venäjänkielisissä lauseissa.

Hiljaisuus piteni pitenemistään molempien pitäessä suunsa kiinni. Tino tuijotti pöydän pintaa, Ivan Tinon kasvoja.

"No... Mitä olet tehnyt lähiaikoina?" Ivan kysyi vaihtaen englantiin. Tino hymyili helpottuneena.

"Käynyt töissä, en paljon muuta", hän naurahti.

"Eikö sinulle jää lainkaan vapaa-aikaa?"

"Jäisi", Tino sanoi napakasti, "mutten tiedä mitä tekisin sillä joten teen vapaaehtoisia ylitöitä.

"Maksetaanko sinulle niistä?"

"Berwald maksaa minulle juuri sopivaa palkkaa", Tino sanoi tiukasti. Hänen ilmeensä kertoi että keskustelu tästä aiheesta oli paras lopettaa.

"No... Mistä sinä pidät työssäsi?" Ivan sanoi siirtyen hiukan vähemmän vaarallisille vesille. Hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut luopua työ-aiheesta kovinkaan helposti.

"Pidän... Siitä että saan työskennellä ihmisten kanssa, sitten pidän ruuanlaitosta, joustavista työajoista ja työpaikkani ilmapiiristä", Tino sanoi hitaasti.

"Pidätkö työtovereistasi?"

"Pidän."

"Työnantajastasi?"

"Pidän."

"Kuinka paljon?"

"Ivan! Berwald on hyvä ystäväni!"

"Kuinka hyvä?"

"Lopettaisit jo! Me olemme vain ystäviä, emme yhtään enempää."

"Ettekö?"

"Ei tippaakaan enempää", Tino toisti ja katsoi Ivania vakavana. Jostakin syystä hän halusi vakuuttaa venäläisen juuri tästä aiheesta. Ivan kallisti päätään ja silmäili Tinoa tutkivasti.

"Minä uskon sinua", hän myönsi lopulta. Tinon huulilta karkasi pieni, helpottunut huokaus.

"No... Mitä sinulle kuuluu? Tai siis, mitä olet tehnyt lähiaikoina?" Tino kysyi hetken päästä. Ivan kohautti harteitaan.

"Miettinyt kahvilan perustamista, hankkinut luvat siihen ja rakennuttanut tämän paikan."

"Milloin aiot avata?"

"Luultavasti viikon päästä... Tarvitsen vain muutaman työntekijän lisää."

"Onko sinulla jo joitakin?"

"On", Ivan sanoi ja hmyili hampaat välähtäen. Jälleen kerran miehet hiljenivät hetkeksi.

"Enpä olisi uskonut että sinusta tulee joskus kahvilan omistaja", Tino virkkoi hetken päästä. "Sinähän halusit aina pienenä psykologiksi tai poliisiksi..."

"Ja sinä halusit eläinlääkiriksi tai opettajaksi", Ivan vastasi hymyillen. Tino naurahti kevyesti.

"Niinpä halusinkin, en edes muistanut."

"No, lapsena sitä haluaa kaikenlaista..."

"Älä muuta sano..."

"Muistatko kun lupasit ala-asteella, ettet koskaan aio juoda?"

Tinon oli pakko tirskahtaa vaikka hän myös nolostui huomautuksesta.

"Muistan minä..."

"Se ei tainnut olla kovinkaan fiksu lupaus", Ivan sanoi hymyillen lämpimästi. Kun Tino näki toisen hymyn, hänenkin suupielensä kohosivat. Ivan hymyili niin harvoin aidosti.

"No ei tosiaankaan. Sinä varmaan muistat kun rikoin sen ensimmäisen kerran?"

"Ai muistanko?" Ivan kysyi päätään pudistellen. "Kuka sinut silloin raahasi kotiin eikä kertonut vanhemmillesi mitään?"

"Itsekin sinä joit silloin."

"Venäläisillä on tunnetusti parempi viinapää."

"Ja pah!" Tino huudahti. "Suomalaisten viinapää on paras koko maailmassa!"

"Ja samoin alaikäisten kännäysprosentti."

"Myönsit!"

"Ehkäpä... Mutta vodkaa minä siedän paremmin kuin sinä.

"Etkä!"

"Testataanko?"

"Perjantaina", Tino vastasi pirullisesti hymyillen.

"En malta odottaa. Sinusta tulee humalassa vieläkin mielenkiintoisempi ihminen kuin yleensä..."

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?"

"Etkö sinä muista mitään?"

"Ööh... Enpä taida", Tino myönsi hymyillen nolostuneesti.

"No, esimerkiksi lukion viimeisellä luokalla, vappuna..."

"Niin mitä?"

Ivan hymyili ovelasti. "Olimme, yllätys yllätys, seikkailemassa kaupungissa muutaman pullon kanssa. Sinä joit varmaan kaksi kertaa enemmän kuin minä... Aika monet ihmettelivät miten noin pieni pystyy juomaan niin paljon."

"En minä ole pieni!"

"Olit ainakin silloin. No, joka tapauksessa, en edes muista kuinka paljon olit vetänyt kun aloit laulaa..."

"Voi ei..." Tino mutisi ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä. Nyt hänkin alkoi muistaa jotakin.

"Kiipesit auton katolle ja lauloit rakkauslaulun vuorotellen kaikille paikalla oleville."

"Äh, et olisi muistuttanut!"

"Nytkö sinäkin sitten muistat?"

"No joo..."

"Mitä jos muisteltaisiin vähän mukavampia asioita?"

"Käy minulle", Tino myönsi helpottuneena. Häntä ei oikein kiinnostanut kuulla enempää selityksiä humalassa tekemistään outouksista.

Muisteloiden lomassa aika vierähti nopeasti. Tino ei edes huomannut kuinka kauan he vain puhuivat ja nauroivat, ja havahtui muistelmistaan vasta kännykkänsä ilmoittaessa uudesta viestistä.

"Kuka sinua nyt jo kaipaa?" Ivan kysyi hymyillen. Joskin siinä hymyssä ei ollut tippaakaan iloa; hän luuli arvaavansa vastauksen.

"Se on Berwaldilta..." Tino myönsi ja avasi viestin.

* * *

**HUOM**: Nuo Ivanin ja Tinon muistelot eivät sitten yritä käännyttää ketään järjettömään alkoholismiin. Itse suosittelen tekemään saman lupauksen kuin Tino ja myös pitämään sen :)

Jälleen kerran kiitokset ihanista kommenteista~

**Tekopupu: **LietPol on IHANA! Hyvä jos teksti oli sujuvaa ja anteeksi kirjoitusvirheet :)

**Pippuri-chan **taisikin saada jo vastauksen...

**SahPa: **Kiitosta vaan~ Juuri tuollaisen vaikutelma halusinkin antaa, hyvä jos onnistuin! :D

**Another subhuman: **Jes, uusi lukija! Hienoa jos pidät ficin "hengestä" :) + LietPol on tosiaan järkyttävän suloinen pari.

**LiMeAnGGa: ***hurraa* Olen erittäin ylpeä itsestäni aina kun joku kertoo tykästyneensä paritukseen jonkun ficcini kautta... Erityisesti jos kyseessä on LietPol, muah. Ja RusFiniä tulikin tässä jo pikkuisen ;) Katsotaan miten tilanne kehittyy...

* * *

Ja näin loppuun pieni äänestys/kysely: Mitä haluaisitte sauraavaan lukuun? Jatkoa tämän kolmion kanssa? Vielä vähän lisää LietPolia? Toinen DenNorille pyhitetty luku? Vai kirjustanko sen miettimäni FrUK-kohtauksen? Vai jotain paritusta mitä tässä ficissä ei ole vielä hirveästi nähty – Spamanoa, GerItaa, PrusHunia ym.? Tai jotain IHAN muuta – vaikka kokonaan uusia hahmoja? (Aasian maita ym...) Kaikki ehdotukset ovat sallittuja ja yritän toteuttaa mahdollisimman monta :3 Vastaajille kiitos jo etukäteen!


	9. Rakkauden tähden

Anteeksi, anteeksi ja vielä kerran anteeksi tämä inhottava hitauteni. Taas mennyt ties kuinka kauan. Ei kai tätä oikein selitellä saisi, myöhässä mikä myöhässä, mutta selitän silti. Eli. Ensinnäkin hankaluuksia aiheuttaa se, ettei tällä ficillä ole minkäännäköistä juonta, ja näin ollen onnistuin viime luvussa ajamaan itseni totaaliseen muutenkin, monet asiat (kuten koneettomuus mökillä) ovat ikävä kyllä viivyttäneet julkaisua...

Ja nyt selitys seis, toivottavasti nautitte tästä luvusta. Tämä on vähän sellainen "väliluku", ei tapahtu oikeastaan mitään... Dx

Ja ainiin, alun Dennor-kohtauksesta iso kiitos DeviantARTin **Lime-Inoue**lle ja **Kurobara-sama**lle. Kopioitu suoraan noiden kahden Norja & Tanskacossaajan keskustelusta Animeconissa :D Ja luvan julkaisuun sain :3

* * *

Berwald tuijotti ilmeetömänä kännykkäänsä, jolla oli hetkeä aiemmin lähettänyt viestin Tinolle. Tai no, se hetki oli venynyt jo lähes puoleksi tunniksi, eikä vastausta silti kuulunut. Berwaldin onneksi kahvilassa oli hiljasta, eikä kukaan joutunut hermostumaan tilauksen tulon yhä vain venyessä. Itse aisassa kahvilassa oli vain neljä henkilöä, Berwald itse, työntekijöistä Den ja Matthew sekä ainoana asiakkaana Nor. Matthewia ei kuten yleensäkään huomannut kukaan, hän istui keittiössä ja tuijotti uneliaasti ulos ikkunasta.

Myös Den ja Nor olivat hiljaisia. Nor istui sohvalla, Den taas lattialla lepuuttaen leukaansa sohvan laidalla. Nor huomasi ihmeekseen, että saattoi jopa nauttia tanskalaisen seurasta... Silloin kun tämä oli hiljaa ja lähes liikkumatta. Ja sitä paitsi Denin pörröinen hiuskuontalo toimi hyvänä käsinojana.

"Nor..." Den inisi katkaisten hiljaisuuden.

"Mm?" toinen mutisi ajatuksissaan.

"Jokin painaa minun päätäni... Ihan kuin minuun nojattaisiin", Den valitti. Nor pyöräytti silmiään.

"On nojattu jo pitkään", hän sanoi hyisesti, "sinulla ei vain taida olla tarpeeksi aivosoluja huomaamaan sitä."

"Juurihan minä tajusin!"

"Reilusti myöhässä."

"Enkä! Berwald, todista etten minä ole tyhmä!"

Katse, jonka ruotsalainen loi Deniin, olisi säikäyttänyt kenet tahansa, jopa tämän pörröpäisen miehen. Ainakin... Jos Nor ei olisi paikalla. Tätä piti tietysti suojella. Ja kuka olisikaan siihen tehtävään parempi kuin Den itse?

"Älä pelkää, Nor! Minä suojelen sinua!" hän huudahti ja ponnahti pystyyn levittäen kätensä. Ikävä kyllä kukaan muu ei ollut kuullut hänen järkeilyään.

"Mitä sinä horiset? En minä tarvitse suojelua", Nor totesi rypistäen kulmiaan.

"Muttakun..." Den ruikutti ja istui takaisin lattialle. "Minulla on tylsää!" hän lisäsi uhmakkaasti.

"Siivoa", Berwald käski ja työnsi vihdoin kännykän taskuunsa. Den tuijotti työnantajaansa suu auki loksahtaneena.

"Siivoa? Minäkö? Miksi?"

"Kyllä. Siivoa. Sinä. Siksi", Berwald sanoi jäätävästi.

* * *

Tino tuijotti viestiä suu mutrussa.

"No, mitä hän sanoo?" Ivan kysyi muka välinpitämättömään sävyyn.

"Kysyy, tulenko tänään töihin..."

"Eikö sinulla ollut vapaapäivä?"

"On, mutta vietän nekin yleensä kahvilassa."

"Miksi ihmeessä?"

"Minä... Viihdyn siellä... Tai... Äh, en edes tiedä. Mutta minun pitää varmaan nyt mennä."

"Tino, sinusta tulee mieleen pieni, kuuliainen koira."

"Miten niin? En minä ole pieni!"

"Etpä tietenkään. Mutta juoksetko sinä aina, kun hän viheltää?" Ivan kysyi outoon sävyyn. Tino aukoi suutaan muttei saanut sanotuksi mitään. Hän vain nousi ja marssi kiukkuisena tiehensä. Ivan jäi istumaan pöytään tyytyväisenä. Siemen oli kylvetty. Nyt piti vain odottaa sen kasvamista.

Tino pysähtyi käveltyään pari korttelia. Hän tujotti Berwaldin viestiä kännykkänsä näytöllä. Pitäisi kyllä mennä...

"_Juoksetko sinä aina, kun hän viheltää?"_

Tino työnsi kännykän taskuunsa vastaamatta viestiin ja meni kotiinsa.

* * *

Arthur kuljeskeli pitkin kaupungin katuja ärsyyntyneenä. Erittäin ärsyyntyneenä. Hän oli vihainen Francikselle, sille tytölle, ja ennen kaikkea itselleen. Hän oli yksin, ihanassa rauhassa, vailla sitä aina perässä roikkuvaa ranskalaista. Hänen pitäisi olla tyytyväinen, että Francis oli jäänyt kahvilaan sen tytön kanssa. Tytön, jota oli suudellut – hyvä on, vain poskelle – ja halannut. Arthurin teki mieli iskeä itseään nyrkillä päähän. Franscishan jakoi ykkössijan hänen ärsyttävimpien ihmistensä listalla.

"Iggy!" joku huusi hänen takaansa. Arthur käännähti äkkiä. Francis kutsui häntä joskus tuolla nimellä... Mutta ei, huutaja oli se henkilö, joka jakoi ärsyttävyyslistan kärkisijan.

Huokaus.

"Alfred, mitä sinä huudat? En minä kuuro ole", Arthur mutisi. Alfred väläytti itselleen hyvin tyypillisen virneen.

"Dear, sinä näytät siltä että tarvitset sankaria. And... That hero could be me!" Alfred sanoi lainaten jotakin kappaletta. Arthur tuhahti.

"En tarvitse. Ja sitä paitsi minä en ole sinun kultasi."

"Oletpas! Minähän olen sinun poikaystäväsi!"

Arthur pärskähti ja sai jotakin henkitorveensa. Köhittyään hetken hän mulkaisi Alfredia.

"Olet minun... MIKÄ?"

"Yöour boyfriend, darling."

"Et muuten tasan ole!"

"No, ainakin olisin ilman sitä viininlipittäjää", Alfred totesi suu mutrussa. Arthur harkitsi hetken ja päätti puhua totta.

"Niin varmaan olisitkin", hän sanoi ivallisesti, "mutta kosk näin ei ole, voit painua suoraan hemmettiin." Alfred räpäytti silmiään.

"Jos se on ainoa syy, miksen ole, minunhan täytyy vain listiä se idiootti!" hän sanoi haltioituneena ja käännähti reippaasti takaisin tulosuuntaansa.

"Hei! Mitä sinä oikei horiset?" Arthur huuri ja juoksi Alfredin perään. Tämän käteen oli jostain ilmestynyt pieni pistooli.

"Rakkauden tähden teen mitä vain, Iggyseni!"

"Eikä! Et sinä voi!" Arthur parkaisi ja tarttui häpeillen viimeiseen oljenkorteen. "Eihän sankari voi olla murhaaja!"

Se pysäytti Alfredin.

"Hmm... Eipä muuten voi. Muttaaaa... Sinä ajattelet että minä olen sankari?" hän kysyi katse kirkastuen.

"Tässä tapauksessa..." Arthur mutisi ärtyneenä.

"Yeah... Sankarin ei tarvitse olla murhaaja. But THE HERO needs a kiss!" hän julisti ja nojautui Arthuria kohti huulet törröllään. "Don't be shy... Vain pikku suukkonen~"

Arthurin aivot löysivät vain yhde toimintatavan. Hän iski nyrkkinsä suoraan Alfredin kalloon ja lähti sitten kiukkuisena pois. Alfred jäi hölmistyneenä paikalleen.

"Arthur... Riittää minulle vähempikin intohimo..." hän vikisi.

* * *

Ice kuljeskeli kaupungin puistossa kädet taskuihin työnnettynä ja leuka takin kauluksen alla. Päätä peitti pipo, joten oikeastaan vain nenänpää näkyi. Häntä otti päähän. Ja pahasti. Hänen isoveljensä istui kaiken aikansa siinä typerässä kahvilassa sen typeryksen kanssa. Nor oli siellä tlläkin hetkellä eikä varmasti suonut ajatustakaan pikkuveljelleen. Hän oli yksin maailmassa, kaikkien hylkäämä.

Ajatus oli niin traaginen että se lähes piristi hopeahiuksista nuorukaista. Hän kohensi hieman ryhtiään ja katseli ympärilleen. Tuuli kieputti syksyn oransseja lehtiä ympäriinsä ja suhisi korvissa. Ice toivoi että pian sataisi jo lunta, vaikka se ei ollutkan todennäköistä täällä. Huokaus. Hän kaipasi usein kotiseutunsa puuttomia lumikenttiä ja huurretta ikkunoissa.

Kaipuu painoi taas kyyryyn. Ice kiskaisi piponsa vielä hiukan syvemmälle, niin että näki vain omat kengänkärkensä.

Äkkiä joku tai jokin törmäsi häneen niin lujasti, että hän tuiskahti istumaan märkään maahan.

"Auts..." Ice kuuli jonkun mutisevan. Hän kiskaisi pipoaan ylemmäs ja huomasi edessään tummahiuksisen nuorukaisen, joka oli myöskin kaatunut maahan. Toinen nousi seisomaan ja pudisteli vaatteitaan kääntäen sitten katseensa Iceen.

"Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyi vieraalla korostuksella.

"Olen..." Ice mumisi ja nousi seisomaan. Hän kohotti vaistomaisesti katseensa ja huomasi toisen tuijottavan itseään. Hänen katseena jumittui noihin syvän ruskeisiin, aasialaisiin silmiin ja ihmeekseen Ice tunsi hennon punan kohoavan kalpeille poskilleen.

"Katsoisit eteesi", hän tiuskaisi peittääkseen hämmennyksensä. Toinen vain naurahti.

"Samat sanat."

"Kaoru!" kuului huuto heidän takaansa.

"Täällä ollaan", toinen huusi ja kääntyi poispäin. Ice räpäytti hämmentyneenä silmiään katsekontaktin rikkoutuessa. Sitten toinen – Kaoru? katsoi taas häneen päin.

"No, hyvä jos et satuttanut itseäsi. Nähdään joskus", toinen sanoi ja iski silmää. Sitten hän lähti kolmen kauempana odottavan hahmon luo. Ice kuuli pienen pätkän keskustelusta.

"Kuka se oli?" joukon vanhimman näköinen kysyi.

"En tiedä", Kaoru sanoi välinpitämättömänä. "Joku..." hän jatkoi lausetta, mutta käveli samalla kauemmas niin ettei Ice kuullut miten. Islantilainen jäi pitkäksi aikaa paikalleen tuijottamaan joukon perään. Sitten hän pudisteli nopeasti päätään ja jatkoi kävelyään pipo silmillä ja kädet taskuissa. Mitä hän olikaan ajatellut? Ai niin, Nor oli typerä. Ja tuntui käyvän aina vain typerämmäksi sen mukaan, kuinka paljon aikaa vietti Denin kanssa. Rakastuminen teki ilmeisesti järjelle huonoa.

Kaoru. Hmm, kaunis nimi...

* * *

Kahvilassa Den luuttusi lattioita kiukkuisena. Miksi hänet käskettiin siivoamaan? Miksei joku muu?Ja eihän täällä edes tarvinnut siivota, lattiat kiilsivät puhtauttaan. Norkin oli lähtenyt äsken, joten kahvilassa oli tasan 3 henkilöä, joista yksi näytti ukkospilveltä, yhtä ei nähnyt – ja kolmas oli hän itse.

"Tämä on tylsää!" Den ärähti äkkiä ja viskasi mopin lattialle. "Berwald, anna minun mennä kotiin!"

Ei vastausta. Ei edes mulkaisua.

"Berwaaaald!"

Nyt sentään murahdus.

"Minä lähden kotiin!"

"Sitten saat potkut."

"Eikä! Minä tarvitsen rahaa."

"Sitten pysyt täällä!" Berwald ärähti ja poistui pikkuruiseen toimistoonsa, jota käytettiin tuskin koskaan. Den istahti sohvalle murjottamaan. Matthew alkoi tiskata astioita, kun ei muutakaan keksinyt.

Samassa Ice ilmestyi ovesta sisään.

"Onko Nor täällä?" hän kysyi.

"Ei!" Den ulvaisi ja väänsi kasvoilleen pohjattoman surullisen ilmeen. "Hän lähti ja jätti minut julmasti yksin!"

"Oikein sinulle", Ice totesi ivallisesti. Sitten hän istahti erääseen pöytään miettiväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Den tujotti poikaa äimistyneenä.

"Miksi sinä tänne jäit?" hän kysyi.

"Voin minä poiskin lähteä", Ice vastasi. "Mutta satuin luulemaan että täältä saa syötävääkin."

"Ai niin! Minähän olen töissä! Hetkonen... Mitä haluaisit?" Den kysyi työilme kasvoillaan.

"Kahvia. Ja puhelimen!"

"Kahvi tulee pian, yleinen puhelin on tuolla", Den sanoi ja viittasi nurkaan. Hän hävisi keittämään lisää kahvia ja Ice laahusti puhelimen luo. Hän valitsi veljensä numeron ja jäi kuuntelemaan tuuttauksia.

"Nor Bondevik", vastaus kuului pian.

"Hei, Nor. Ice täällä."

"Mistä sinä soitat? Mikset käytä kännykkääsi?"

"Kahvilasta. Etkö muista että se on rikki? Sinä lupasit ostaa uuden jo viikko sitten."

"Ai niin", Nor huokasi. "Unohdin kokonaan. Mutta oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?"

"Missä sinä olet?"

"Kotona."

"Miksi?"

"Miten niin miksi?"

"Ethän sinä ole siellä paljon koskaan."

"No, nyt olen."

"Mikset sinä ole täällä? Ryppyjä rakkaudessa?"

"..."

"No?"

"MISSÄ PERKELEEN RAKKAUDESSA?"

"Älä esitä tyhmää."

"En esitäkään. En vain ymmärrä."

"Idiootti."

"Mikä sinun on? Onko jotain tapahtunut?"

"Ei..."

"Onpas."

"E ole. Ei mitään erityistä."

"Tule kotiin."

"Tilasin juuri."

"Käske Denin syödä se mitä ikinä sitten tilasitkin. Minä maksan."

"Hyvä on. Nähdään."

"Nähdään."

Ice sulki puhelimen. Den saapui juuri kahvikupillisen kanssa.

"Juo se. Minä menen kotiin."

"Mut-"

"Nor käski."

"Hyvä on!"

"Nähdään joskus."

"Nähdään! Terveisiä Norille!"

Ja Den jäi hörppimään kahvia vajonneena miellyttäviin unelmiin, joihin liittyi tietenkin eräs norjalainen.

* * *

Tattadadaa :) Seuraavaan lukuun yritän väkertää jotakin NorIce-veljeskeskustelua, mutta en lupaa laadusta mitään x)

Suurkiitokset rakkaille kommentoijille, love u all :))

**LiMeAnGGa: **Hyvä jos oli mielenkiintoista ;) Tuo kolmio etenee tässä kyllä, hitaasti mutta varmasti. Ja DenNoriakin tulee kyllä :)

**Tekopupu: **Voin jo luvata että noita kaikkia nähdään ainakin pikku vihjauksina ;)

**Lovekirppu: **Absolutistit voittoon! (y) Tino ON mielenkiintoinen hahmo... Kyllä se varmaan vielä kännissäkin nähdään, niinhän tuo taisi luvata ;) Ja Spamanoa on kyllä tulossa, älä huoli :D

**CurCur: **Ihan töistä? Ooh! :D Ja kiitokset vain korjauksista, yläasteruotsi ei ole mitään maailman parasta x)

**UtaChan:** LietPol FTW 3 Hyvä jos kirjoitusvirheet ei häirinneet :)

**SiiliLover:**Kiitos itsellesi vaan :) DRAAMAA löytyy kyllä tästä ficistä tulevaisuudessakin ;)

**Colorful Black: **Haha, hyvä jos nauratti :D Aasian maat ilmestyvät kyllä (suurempaankin roolin kuin tässä luvussa). Ja pyydän tuhannesti anteeksi kun kesti taas päivittely näin kauan )):

SUURKIITOKSET KAIKILLE LUKIJOILLE! Yritän saada seuraavan luvun ulos nopeammin :) Enkä pure uusia kommentoijia ;)


	10. Suunnitelmia

Tämä ficci on pyörinyt täällä TÄNÄÄN vuoden.

Herranjestas olen kamalan hidas kirjoittaja kun lukuja on vasta tämän verran... Yhyy.

Joo. Kymmenes luku siis kehiin. Tuntuu, että joudun koko ajan vain pahempaan pulaan tämän kanssa, tässäkin luvussa tulee vittauksiaan varmaan kolmeen uuteen pariin, mutta ei voi mitään, pakko ne oli saada :DD

Pyydän anteeksi kauheaa OOC-aaltoa tässä luvussa.

* * *

"Den?" Berwald sanoi kurkistaessaan toimistonsa ovesta.

"Hmmh?" tanskalainen säpsähti hereille päiväunestaan.

"Minä lähden kotiin. Sulje tunnin päästä. Nähdään huomenna."

"Mit-" Enempää Den ei ehtinyt sanoa kun Berwald oli jo tiessään. Hän kohautti harteitaan. Kummallista. Berwald ei ikinä lähtenyt ennen sulkemisaikaa, eikä varsinkaan jättänyt kahvilaansa Denin hoitoon. Tämähän tarjosi hienoja mahdollisuuksia- Ei, ei hän viitsisi. Berwald oli kuitenkin Denin lapsuudenystävä ja jollai tasolla läheinen huolimatta heidän ainaisista tappeluistaan. Ja nyt jokin oli vialla. Den huokaisi syvään. Ei hän ollut mikään psykologi. Tällainen pohtiminen rasitti aivoja. Hän tarvitsi apua. Jonkun fiksun, järkevän, loogisen, ihanan, kauniin, suloisen, vaalean... Hetkonen, tässä tilanteessa vain fiksun.

Selvä juttu. Den näppäili kännykkäänsä Norin numeron.

"Mitä nyt taas?"

"Hei, kulta!"

"En ole sinun kultasi."

"Tarvitsen apua!"

"Missä?"

"En ymmärrä enää yhtään mitään!" Den parkaisi.

"Oletko sitten joskus ymmärtänyt?"

"Olen ainakin enemmän kuin nyt! Berwald lähti kotiin ja jätti tämän paikan minun vastuulleni!"

"...hän taitaa olla sairas. Pahasti sairas. Hyvin pahasti."

"Juuri niin! Ja siihen minä tarvitsen sinun apuasi! Olet aina niin viisas!"

"Soittaisit Tinolle."

"Hmm... Hyvä idea! Minähän sanoin että sinä olet viisas! Kuulemisiin, kære!"

"En edelleenkään ole sinun rakkaasi. Adjø!"

Puhelu loppui ja Den jäi hetkeksi miettimään kuinka kaunis ääni Norilla oli. Sitten hän ryhdistäytyi ja soitti Tinolle.

"Tino puhelimessa..."

"Hei, Tino, Den täällä!"

"Käskikö Berwald sinun soittaa?"

"Ei-"

"Ihme."

"Miten niin?"

"...ei mitenkään. Miksi sinä sitten soitat?"

"Berwald lähti kotiin ja jätti minut, siis _minut _vastuuseen kahvilasta."

"Ja miten se liittyy minuun?"

"No, sinä tunnet hänet varmaan parhaiten, niin että ajattelin että sinä ehkä tietäisit."

"Miksi kaikki olettavat että minä tietäisin mitä hänen päässään liikkuu?" Tino ärähti. "En minä tiedä! Eikä kiinnosta!"

"Ei kiinnosta?"

"Ei, perkele vieköön!"

"Mutta..."

"Mutta mitä?"

Den nielaisi lauseen "sinähän rakastat häntä", koska jopa hän tajusi että siitä seuraisi jotakin hyvin ikävää. Tino oli ihmeen vahva niin pieneksi.

"Oletteko te riidelleet?"

"Herran jestas, Den, luuletko olevasi joku parisuhdeterapeutti? Eikä meillä muuten edes ole mitään hemmetin suhdetta!"

"Oletteko?"

"Emme! Nähdään joskus!" Tino tiuskaisi ja sulki puhelun. Den jäi tuijottamaan kännykän näyttöä hyvin pitkään. Eikä hän edes ajatellut sitä, miten suloiselta Nor näytti taustakuvassa. Hänen aivona raksuttivat harvinaisen kovaa.

Mikä ihme oli vialla?

* * *

"Hienoa, että pääsitte kaikki paikalle", Ivan sanoi hymyillen sitä itselleen tyypillistä hymyä, joka ei yltänyt silmiin. Tällä hetkellä silmät tosin kiiluivat ilkeästi, ja pilkettä olisi nopeasti vilkaistessa voinut luulla iloksi.

Hänen edessään seisova joukko katseli häntä epäilevästi. Etualalla seisoi muita hiukan vanhempi, ruskeahiuksinen mies, jolla tosin oli melko naiselliset kasvonpiirteet. Hänen takanaan seisoi kaksi suunnilleen toistensa ikäistä ruskeahiuksista poikaa, kaksi pitkähiuksista tyttöä ja sivummalla mustahiuksinen nuorukainen. Kaikkia yhdistivät aasialaiset piirteet.

"Jospa kertaisitte vielä nimenne? Kuulinhan minä ne puhelimessa, mutta en osaa yhdistää kasvoihin..." Ivan pyysi yrittäen tavoittaa etummaisena seisovan miehen katseen.

"Minä olen Wang Yao", mies vastasi. "Nuo ovat Yong Soo ja Kaoru", hän jatkoi osoittaen poikia. Toinen hymyili vinosti ja toinen virnisti leveästi. "Nuo ovat Mei ja Linh. Ja tuo on Kiku", Yao selosti viitaten henkilöön aina nimen mainitessaan.

"Ja te olette siis sisaruksia?"

"Kiku on serkkumme. Muuten kyllä, aru."

"Ah, hienoa. Ja te siis näitte ilmoitukseni lehdessä..?"

"Niin, aru."

"Onko teillä aiempaa kokemusta?"

Yao kaivoi laukustaan paperipinkan ja ojensi sen Ivanille. Tämä selaili sitä hetken havaiten, että papereista löytyi tarkasti tehdyt työhakemukset ja ansioluottelot.

"Hienoa. Saatte paikat. Voitte aloittaa ylihuomenna. Tulkaa yhdeksältä."

"Selvä, aru. Näkemisiin sitten."

Joukko poistui ja Ivan jäi tuijottelemaan heidän peräänsä hieman hajamielinen katse silmissään.

"Hei, isoveli!"

"Ääärgh! Näpit irti minusta, Young Soo!"

Korealainen virnisti pirullisesti kädet tiukasti Yaon rintakehän ympärillä. Yao pysähtyi yrittäen irrottaa pikkuveljensä kädet ja sai näin koko poppoon seisahtumaan keskelle kävelytietä.

"Nyt. Irti. Aru!" Yao ärjäisi ja onnistui kuin onnistuikin irrottautumaan. Hän jäi mulkoilemaan veljeään kiukkuisena.

"Oliko sinullajotain asiaakin?"

"Oikeastaan oli! Hyvä kun muistutit!"

Yao huokaisi syvään.

"Ootko sä ihan varma tästä hommasta?"

"Olisit iloinen kun alat tienatakin jotain."

"Toi pomo oli kyllä tosi creepy!"

"Creepy?"

"Pelottava, etkö sä nyt tajua, senkin vanhus!"

"Minä en ole vanhus!"

"Oletpas!"

"En!"

"Yao oon vaanhuus, Yao on toooooosi vaaaanhaaaa~" Young Soo lällätteli ja lähti tanssahtelemaan eteenpäin. Yao ärisi jotakin ja lähti juoksemaan pikkuveljensä perään. Mei, Linh ja Kiku seurasivat rauhallisempaan tahtiin.

"Linh, minä olen kyllä vähän samaa mieltä Young Soon kanssa..." Mei mutisi vilkaisten isosiskoaan.

"Missä asiassa?"

"Se pomo oli pelottava..."

"Älä huoli, Mei", Kiku sanoi äkkiä ja hymyili varovasti. "Minä en anna sinulle tapahtua mitään..." japanilainen hiljensi ääntään lauseen loppua kohden tajutessaan mitä oli sanomassa. Mein ilme kuitenkin kirkastui.

"Ai! Sitten minua ei pelota!" tyttö hihkaisi. Linh hymyili vinosti ja jättäytyi hieman jälkeen. Hän oli ollut jo pitkään sitä mieltä, että noista kahdesta tulisi pari.

Huokaus. Kohta hän olisi varmaan ainoa yksinäinen tässä perheessä... Kaorukin hymyili siihen malliin, että jotain oli varmasti tapahtunut.

* * *

Ovikello soi ja Nor lampsi avaamaan. Sisään tunki odotetusti hänen pikkuveljensä.

"Hei, Ice", Nor mutisi ja hiippaili takaisin keittiöön täyttämään kahvimukinsa kolmannen kerran puolen tunnin sisällä. Ice ynähti jotain ja ripusti takkinsa naulakkoon siirtyen hänkin sitten keittiöön.

"No, annas tulla", Nor kehotti heidän istuttuaan vastakkain pöydän ääreen. "Onko jotain tapahtunut?"

"Ei ole! Ei yhtikäs mitään!"

"Varmasti on."

"Ei ole!"

"Ainakin jotain pientä."

"Nokun ei ole!"

"Sinä olet ihastunut?"

"E-e-en! Tai siis... Mistä sinä sellaista sait päähäsi?"

Nor hymyili.

"Kyllä isoveli tietää..."

"Ja pah, tietää vai? Et tiedä edes oletko itse ihastunut!"

"..."

"Voitin."

"..."

"Nor?"

"..."

"Hei, mikä nyt?"

"MINÄ TIEDÄN IHAN HYVIN ETTÄ EN OLE IHASTUNUT KENEENKÄÄN!"

Ice kohotti kulmaansa.

"Sehän on selvä. Hienoa. Minä taidan mainita asiasta Denille."

"Heei! Et!"

"Miksei hänelle saisi kertoa, ettet ole ihastunut keneenkään?"

"No-kun... Ääh..."

"Eli oletko?"

"Meidän piti puhua sinusta."

"Ai, huomasit vihdoin."

"Vastaisit nyt, kiltti pikku veliseni..."

"Oksettaa", Ice inahti. "Älä puhu tuolla tavalla!"

"Oletko?"

"En tiedä!"

"Eli saatat olla?"

"No... Minä näin puistossa yhden..."

"Puhuitko hänen kanssaan?"

"Törmäsin häneen", Ice tunnusti, "joten pakkohan siinä oli pari sanaa vaihtaa."

"Nimi?"

"Kaoru."

"Mistä hän on kotoisin?"

"En minä tiedä! Ulkonäön perusteella aasiasta. Äläkä näytä tuolta!"

"Miltä?"

"...jotenkin tuli Elizaveta mieleen..."

"Hupsista."

"Hei Nor, kuinka paljon sinä olet oikein kitannut tuota kahvia?"

"Äää! Älä vie sitä minulta!"

"...selvä. Ei enempää kahvia sinulle."

"Senkin julmuri! Anna kahvini takaisin!"

"En."

"Tänne se!"

Ice tyhjensi Norin kupin viemäriin tunteeton ilme kasvoillaan.

"Miten sinä voit olla noin julma?" Nor parkaisi.

"Nyt sinä kuulostat Deniltä."

"Hyi!"

"Sitä se kahvi teettää."

"Kahvia..."

* * *

"Hei, äiti?"

"Mmh?" Tina mumisi ja kohotti katseensa lehdestä. "Onko jokin vialla, kulta?"

"Tuota... Mitä sinä ajattelet seksuaalivähemmistöistä?" Toris tokaisi suoraan ja nopeasti. Hänen äitinsä kohotti kulmiaan.

"Kuinka niin? Minä kannatan tasa-arvoa. Ei mitään väliä", hän vastasi silmäillen taas lehteä. Toris huokaisi helpottuneena.

"Koska tuot sen pojan näytille?" Tina kysyi tyynenä hörpäten teetä mukistaan. Toris lehahti punaiseksi.

"Mi-mistä sinä,,,? Mit-"

"Sinua on helppo lukea, pikkuinen."

"No... No... Sinä olet nähnyt hänet jo."

"Onko se Feliks?"

Toris punastui vielä hitusen voimakkaammin.

"O-on..."

Tina heläytti naurun. "Älä näytä noin järkyttyneeltä, kultapieni. Minä olen arvellut sitä jo jonkin aikaa."

"Eikö.. Eihän sinua haittaa...?"

"Ei. Feliks on mukava poika ja varmasti hyvä sinulle. Ei muulla ole väliä. Ja muuten, kyllä minäkin nuorempana seurustelin yhden tytön kanssa..."

"Äiti!"

"Tietysti ennen kuin tapasin isäsi..." Tinan katse muuttui haaveilevan surumieliseksi. Toris nojasi kyynärpäitään pöytään.

"Kerro hänestä." Toriksen isä oli kuollut hänen ollessaan vain parivuotias, joten hän muisti tuskin mitään.

"Olen kertonut jo kaiken minkä muistan."

"Kerro uudestaan."

Tina hymyili surullisesti ja alkoi kertoa katsellen ikkunasta hämärään iltaan.

Toris kuunteli miltei hartaana miettien samalla, miten Feliksillä meni.

* * *

Myöhään illalla Ivan sai uuden idean. Hän etsi puhelimensa ja soitti ensin Tinolle.

"Mitä nyt?" Tino vastasi melko ärtyneen kuuloisana.

"Herätinkö?"

"Et."

"Menetkö huomenna töihin?"

"Menen."

"Monelta?"

"Kymmeneksi."

"Haittaako, jos tulen käymään?"

"Min... Ei tietenkään. Nähdään sitten."

"Nähdään!"

Seuraavana vuorossa oli hänen siskonsa Katyusha.

"Katyusha puhelimessa."

"Hei, Ivan täällä."

"Veli! Mukava kun soitit, sinusta ei ole kuulunut mitään sen jälkeen kun ilmoitit avaavasi sen kahvilan..."

"On ollut kiireitä. Kiinnostaisiko sinua ja Nataliaa vierailu erään kilpailijani kuppilassa?"

"Minkä takia?"

"Kunhan katselisin..."

"No, käyhän se. Ilmoitatko Natalialle?"

"...mitä jos sinä tekisit sen?"

"Ai, tietysti. Minä soitan hänelle."

"Kiitos. Nähdään sitten huomenna. Tulkaa ensin minun kotiini."

"Selvä. Nähdään!"

* * *

Kiitokset kommenteista! (: Vastailen taas ensi luvussa, nyt haluan vain saada tämän luvun ulos...


End file.
